A Guitarist Story
by gilgameshforeternity
Summary: Axel's a famous rockstar and Roxas is a fan. Destiny intertwines their paths, what happens net? AxelxRoxas. Rated M for later chapters. some language and yaoi on later chap.s
1. Mud Pit

Axel looked from side to side, to his left, a man with a bass guitar in hand, to his right a guy on the keyboard and behind him another guy on the drums, and him with a guitar in hand, a mic resting not more then an inch and a half away waiting to be screamed into. The crowd could be heard, cheering, yelling, screaming and pushing.

"Ready guys?" he looked over his shoulders, his band nodding and he threw his chin to the side to a guy off stage.

"This is it!" the man on the drums yelled throwing his sticks into the air then catching them. The other two said something but were soon drowned out by the massive crowd. Axel smiled.

"Heeeey Twilight Town!!" he yelled into the mic. The crowd went crazy, axel the famous singer was addressing their town. "Are we ready!!!" his voice boomed over the speakers.

He signaled his band and it began, the concert the town of twilight wouldn't forget, especially one particular fan. A blonde about 16 stood mashed between two bouncing older teens, screaming their lungs off. He loved the band Sound Of Silence, or S.O.S. He figured he might as well join them and started to jump too. More to catch a glimpse of the lead singer and the band mates though. He was about three rows away from the mud pit that attracted the craziest of characters and was only a few feet away from the stage, he was determined to at least jump in once. He looked back to see his friend hayner just a couple feet away.

"Lets go! I want to jump in!" roxas yelled over the crowd. Hayner rolled his eyes and nodded. Slowly, intent on making it to the front they moved forward.

Hayner latched onto roxas sleeve so as not to loose him. The music blasted all around them, axel screaming into the mic. The song called A Souls Demise, the lyrics sounding perfect with axel's voice belting them out. But over the screaming only part of it wasn't drowned out.

_What's you problem!  
Look in the mirror you've gone  
There nothing left you've met the end  
A souls demise your little pawn. _

I see you there  
The tears all shed  
The goodbyes forgotten  
Your out of my life now, good riddance

Eyes beckoning  
Voice calling  
Your out of my life, good riddance. 

Roxas stopped abruptly, hayner running into him threatening to knock them both over and under the crowd. He looked over roxas shoulder and laughed, they had actually made it. The sight before his eyes made him laugh. People dancing, slipping and all around being stupid in the mud made him almost rehtink what they were about to do. Roxas looked back smiling.

"Lets do it!" hayner snorted. "Fine!"

Roxas ran forward and purposely slid across the large field of mud. Hayner coming up behind him. He heard a yell and then his feet went out from under him. With a yelp he hit the mud laughing, hayner's laughing voice telling him that he was the one that had tripped. Roxas stumbled up grabbing a handful of mud, hayner wobbling up before getting smacked in the face with the mud. Roxas laughed hard. Hayner standing dumbstruck for a moment. Roxas sighed and looked up to the stage, and all of a sudden his eyes locked with the lead singers, Axel's. He stopped and stared into the sea green eyes. Axel kept singing but his eyes stayed on roxas. Roxas waved a little and Axel smiled, trying hard not to laugh and ruin the song.

And then the moment was gone when he was hit in the face with a clump of mud, he fell back and started to laugh. Hayner laughed and wiped some mud off his shirt. Roxas stood up and shook his head. He flicked some mud at hayner, but his eyes glanced up to see if Axel was looking, but to no luck.

Axel looked away after the boy had been mudified by his friend apparently. He let his voice trail off as the song ended. He let a whoop into the microphone, his band boasted loudly.

"Thank you all for coming!" he held up his hands.

"I wanna take a second to mention these crazy people in the front down here in the mud pit, you all look like your having fun chucking mud at each other" he laughed. The people in the mud pit even roxas and hayner cheered for themselves.

"Ok ay then, we got a great line up for you, now the next song is my personal fav. Red Love" the crown seemed like one massive voice screaming their names. Axel smiled and unstraped his guitar. An assistant ran up taking it then disappearing off stage.

Axel took the microphone in hand, pressing his body against, almost riding it. The man behind him, a dirty blonde, hair swept up and a goofy smile his name Demyx. He started a low slow rhythm with one drumstick. The man with the bass came fast with his strings, blue hair dancing around his scarred face. The keyboard doing its techno thing with a light haired pianist behind it. Axel smiled and started singing his voice almost a whisper but audible over the massive speakers.

_Ooooooooh  
I'll paint you in sin.  
Lay you down  
The blood on you skin. _

Oooooooh  
Slit me  
Cut me  
Ooooooh  
Baby don't  
you love me?

Aaaaaah  
Murder is affection  
Suicide is love  
I'll keep you in a cage  
My little red painted dove 

Axel's voice sent chills down Roxas' spine. The crowd quieted down slightly to hear Axel's haunting voice. Hayner slapped a muddy hand on Roxas' back and laughed.

"Man this is the best! I'm so glad we made it!" Roxas nodded staring up at the man he idolized. He fell back on his butt to sit and watch, Hayner lowered down beside him.

"Yeah… Twilight Town doesn't get much action" Roxas laughed looking up to the night sky.

"You got that right, I don't even know where pence and olette went" Hayner laughed and flicked some mud off his shoulder.

"Ha I'm sure Pence is by the snacks and Olette is making sure he doesn't get lost" they laughed and fell into silence as axels voice carried over the crowd.

_You have no heart  
So what's left?  
A hole  
So I'll fill it  
With my red love _

Axel opened his eyes looking down at the crowd hanging off his every word. He looked over to the spot where the kid from before was. Sitting quietly, blonde hair slightly marred by the mud, his azure eyes staring almost longingly at the sky above.

'_You Don't see blue eyes like that often'_ he thought quietly.

The song ended with the instruments cutting out and axels voice fading out quietly. He lowered his head and punched a fist into the air. The crowd went off, the familiar buzz of energy in the air again.

"Wooo! Gotta love that song!" Axel laughed, the assistant from before ran out with the guitar. Axel caught him before he left and whispered to him something inaudible to the crowd. Axel pointing into the crowd and laughing.

Roxas stood up, he wasn't, he couldn't tell if Axel was pointing at him or someone else near him. The assistant left and Axel turned back to the mic.

"So did you like the song?" the crowd seemed to form the words yes and yeah all at the same time.

"Good, good. Well I want to ramble for a second, you don't mind? You know, you get to hear my lovely voice" Axel chuckled and the crowd laughed and cheered, some yelling his name.

"Sweet, well that song, I wrote it when I was sort of in a rough spot" he paused and tuned his guitar. "and during that short time I was kind of feeling destructive and angry and so I felt that and it transferred to me lyrics but" he adjusted his guitar."It ended relatively soon and that's where this song peddled into my head. Clouds" he yelled and his band started up. The crowd yelled and screamed.

_Ooooooooh your like my little cloud  
Your silver lining makes me so proud  
Your personality shines on through.  
Gloomy and weary, ha give me a break  
Ow! Come on! _

The band went into a short instrumental. Roxas cheered loudly with hayner. But Roxas stopped suddenly and nudged Hayner in the arm. It took a second before Hayner fully stopped and looked over at Roxas questioningly.

"What?"

"I'm gunna go to the bathroom. I'll be back hold our spots!" Roxas said, Hayner nodded and went back to cheering.

The concert lasted another hour, both Roxas and Hayner eventually meeting up with Pence and Olette. It was around 11 or so when the concert was drawing to a close. Axel took the mic in hand and started to speak.

"Well my loyal fans this is it our last song" a loud groan came making him laugh a little.

"But don't worry, we've saved my fav for last, " Axel laughed and adjusted his guitar again. "This ones called, The Black Circle!" Axel began first combing 4 different strings together, the bass, the drums then finally the keyboard came in.

_Can you imagine  
This world we live in  
Its almost come full circle  
The darkness closing in  
Just like our furtive sin _

OoooooaaaaAAH!  
Doomsdays is upon us  
The black circle is finished  
Look all around you  
All life has diminished  
Wooo! 

Axel screamed into the mic as hard as he could, leading the crowd to the climax of their energy. Roxas jumped and rocked out, banging his head, his gold hair flying around his face. Hayner screaming next to him. Olette joining in and Pence rocking out too. It was perfect the crowd moving as one and all eyes were on them. Roxas's on Axel.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

All lyrics were done me, lol. I love akuroku w


	2. Guitar

When the song ended the crowd screamed for a full two minutes before Axel spoke. "Thank you all! I'll be here all week, I'll be signing autographs soon" Axel laughed and waved. The other band mates gave their regards and walked off stage. The large curtains shut and the crowd seemed to disappear in an instant to go and receive autographs.

"Hurry lets go get autographs!" Roxas and Hayner were ecstatic.

"You guys go ahead" Pence laughed, Olette nodded and shooed them on.

They high fived and dashed into the crowd. They had to leave the concert area before they could get to the tables where all the band mates were signing. But suddenly Roxas stopped again, Hayner looked back and slowed down.

"What is it?" Roxas looked like he was deciding, then he looked at Hayner "We need to find a bathroom!" Hayner nodded an okay and they were off.

It wasn't long till they found an open store that had people milling inside waiting. Roxas ran up to the counter to see a familiar face.

"Oh Roxas!" a cheery voice smiled. A woman in a blue dress with brown hair greeted him.

"Hello! Hey is it okay if we use the staff bathroom?" he asked. She nodded and leaned down, rummaging under the counted. She came back up and handed him the key. "Thanks so much!"

They dashed around the side away from where the public restroom was and snuck into the employees only. Roxas flicked on the lights and shut the door. He swooped down on the sink and turned it on. He glanced at himself in the mirror and laughed. There was mud all over his face. Hayner stood with his back to him in front of the toilet.

Roxas wetted a towel and started scrubbing his face. The water was instantly turned brown. The toilet flushed and Hayner turned back to a now clean faced Roxas. Although mud still remained in his hair. Hayner laughed and washed his hands.

"Okay lets go now, or we'll miss the signing!" Roxas exclaimed and they dashed out, Roxas throwing the key and saying goodbye, the woman caught it and laughed, waving.

"Lets get a good spot in line!" Hayner hissed as they and other people were heading towards the table. The dashed forward weaving through the crowd and gaining the spot of 18th .

Roxas watched quietly as the band mates sat down, the red head from before, smiling and waving. The assistant from before next to him. The line started to move and Roxas fidgeted excitedly. He had planned on getting his shirt signed but it was covered in mud, so he would have to suffice for the white sheet of paper and their signatures. Slowly they moved to the front of the line.

"This is it, we finally get their autographs!" Hayner whispered behind Roxas. Roxas nodded fiercely and then it was their turn. Roxas took the white paper a man was offering. It wasn't till Hayner nudged him did he actually step forward and get moving. The first was the pink haired man.

He smiled" Nice mud" Roxas laughed sheepishly "Yeah I had a good time" the pink haired man scribbled Marluxia on the paper. He moved down the line to the blue haired man. He didn't say anything but only scribbled Saix.

"Wooo! Did you enjoy the concert!" the boisterous drumist exclaimed taking the white paper.

"Of course I did it rocked!" Roxas exclaimed feeling a little less tense. The dirty blonde signed the name Demyx. He finally ended up at the red head. Their eyes meeting, rushing blue and calm green.

"You're the kid from the mud pit!" Axel exclaimed. Roxas blushed and nodded. "Ha! I was wondering if you were going to show up here" Axel signaled the assistant.

The crowd seemed to quite as the assistant set down a guitar case and opened it. It was the guitar Axel had used during the concert. Axel took his sharpie and signed his name near the bottom and pushed it towards the boy. There were slight gasps in the crowd and some angry voices.

"Your giving this to me?!" Roxas asked startled, he felt Hayner nudge then whisper something to him, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Axel's.

Axel nodded , closed and locked the case. "Its all yours kid. Take good care of it…" he waited for a name.

"It's Roxas!" he found his voice and apparently body movement for he slowly slung the guitar on his back.

"Roxas eh? Cool name, maybe I'll see you around" Axel smiled. Roxas nodded and slowly as if in a daze walked off. Hayner catching up to him, whispers were all around him as he walked through the crowd.

"Dude what was that about!" Hayner exclaimed. "Axel just gave you his personal guitar!"

"I'm not sure, I mean we saw each other earlier during Red Love but.." Roxas trailed off, there was nothing to it, or was there?

* * *

Dusclaimer: I don't anything but the plot

Lol does the song hold power!!???? Axel's cool like that, he can give out priceless guitars like its any other day lol XD R and R pwease


	3. Hotel Room

Axel stood quietly and looked up at the night sky, they had finally finished autographs and had been snuck off to one of the Twilight hotels. He was out back in an alley way, he need some time alone, in the quiet. But the quiet didn't last long, he heard sort of a running scuffling noise and voices outside of the alley. He raised an eyebrow and started to walk towards it. It lead him out into the main street, when he saw someone on the ground and what looked like two attackers coming for them. He walked a little faster.

"Hey! What're you doing?!" he shouted, the people froze seeing him. Words were exchanged and they bolted, leaving their would-be-victim on the street.

Axel walked over and kneeled down. His eyes widened, it was the boy from before, the guitar still on his back. He was cringing in pain slightly.

"Roxas!?" Axel exclaimed. Roxas eyes opened then widened. "Axel!?" He helped the boy up. Roxas brushed himself off quickly and adjusted the guitar.

"What're you doing out so late?" he whispered, noting how gingerly he handled the case.

Roxas gave him an "oh come on" look before speaking. "I walked my friend home and was coming back when those thugs jumped me, wanting the guitar you had given me! So I was like No Way! But they kept persisting and still I was like back the hell off! And then-" Roxas looked up, Axel was laughing.

"S-sorry but your…. " Axel held his sides "no way!" he imitated Roxas and laughed harder. Blush tinged Roxas's cheeks and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Hey! Your lucky I still got you stupid guitar!" he grumbled, he felt a hand on his head and looked up. Axel was smiling down at him.

"Yeah I'm glad you still have it" he ruffled Roxas's hair. Roxas blushed again and looked away.

"Why don't you stay with us till tomorrow? Just to be safe" Axel offered putting a hand on his hip.

Roxas chewed the inside of his lip and looked around the dark street. "You don't mind?" Roxas whispered. Axel shook his head chuckling. "Okay, but I need to call my mom" he added quickly.

"Come on, I'll show you to our room" he laughed and walked towards the hotel. Roxas followed after, staying close. It was beyond him how casual Axel was around him. They walked through the kitchen to the hotel entrance and to the elevators. They clamored in, Roxas adjusting the case once more. The doors closed and the elevator moved. Roxas felt as if his stomach flipped over as it started up.

"So… why did you give me the guitar?" Roxas blurted out, not at all content to stand in silence.

Axel smiled" Well… lets just say I had a feeling and we'll leave it at that" he laughed as the doors opened. Roxas was about to say something, but Axel was already walking away.

They were on the top floor, where the finest rooms were. Axel opened the door and lead him in, the carpet stark white, everything seemed to be either white, gold or white and gold. Roxas never dreamed he would ever see the inside of one of those rooms. They walked into the living room, greeted by the other band mates.

"Oi! He looks under 18!" Demyx shouted gaining laughs from the others even Axel himself.

"No its not like that, this is Roxas, the one I gave the guitar too, some guys were trying to mug it off of him so he's going to stay with us till tomorrow" Axel laughed. Roxas nodded then added. "After I call my mom though"

Demyx laughed and threw Axel a juice soda "He can't hold his liquor" Demyx  
laughed, Axel glared at him then pointed to where the phone was for Roxas. Roxas nodded and scurried over.

He heard the dial tone then a boys voice, it was Hayner. "Hey dude I'm over at another friends house can I fake be over at yours?" he whispered quickly. There was a pause.

"Okay, but you have to tell me where your were tomorrow!" Hayner replied.

Roxas smiled "Kay thanks" he hung the phone up then dialed another number. A woman's voice picked up that time.

"Hey mom I'm over at Hayner's house just wanted to let you know that I'll walk back in the morning, you know get some fresh air" he laughed.

"Okay dear, I figured you'd stay over at Hayner's, have fun, I'll see you in the morning"

"Kay love you mom, bye"

"Love you dear bye" he hung the phone up and sighed in relief.

"I'm gunna go to bed" Saix said suddenly standing. Demyx groaned.

"Your such a spoiled sport" he mocked. Marluxia stood up too. "Yeah I'm going to bed too" Demyx blew a raspberry at both of them as they disappeared to their different rooms.

Roxas pulled off the guitar case gingerly and placed it on the floor. He slipped his shoes off and jumped over the side of the couch and flopped down between Axel and Demyx. Demyx handed Roxas a juice and stood up. He started doing something with the TV then stepped back. He handed Roxas a controlled and Axel one too, he sat down with one in his hands, the game cube logo appearing on the screen. Then the title Super Mario Smash Bros. flashed on the screen.

"Sweet" Roxas exclaimed, he loved playing that game. Demyx laughed and Axel smiled, they picked their characters and began the frenzy.

Demyx bounced up and down enjoying the fact he was ahead, Roxas nudging axel to make him mess up. Axel dwarfing Roxas by pushing him back. Roxas laughed and pushed back, Axel smiling and leaned over, blocking all of Roxas view and squished him back into the couch.

"Argh! Axel!" Roxas giggled, Axel's fiery mane tickling his cheek and face.

"Ha! Never, I shall be victorious!" Axel laughed and sat up, the words game over appeared on the screen. Roxas huffed and nudged Axel in the side again.

"Ha while you two where fighting I came out victorious!!" demyx jeered and bounced on the couch. Axel glared and threw a wrapper at him. Roxas smiled, he enjoyed the fact he was hanging out with his favorite singer and there was no tension between them at all.

Roxas settled back on the couch and looked at the clock, 12:23. He closed his eyes for a second as Demyx choose an arena. He felt tired all of a sudden, he felt himself drifting off then….nothing.

Roxas woke to something heavy on his shoulder, his eyes fluttered open and drifted to the clock, it was 4:11. He sat there for a second gathering his thoughts as to where he was. He shifted to see what was leaning on his right shoulder. Red hair greeted his eyes, Axel. He shifted weirdly and ended up with Axel's sleeping head on his stomach. He huffed he was tired, and worn out still from the concert.

'_Whatever we'll move later' _he thought sleepily.

He felt Axel shift, head now on his chest mumbling something and snuggling into him. Roxas laid quietly he wasn't uncomfortable more of embarrassed that his favorite singer was sleeping on him at the moment. He breathed out and closed his eyes, welcoming darkness and the sweet feeling of sleep and the warmth of Axel's body.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

I love super smash bro.s!!! R and R pwease


	4. Dreamin of you

Roxas stirred when he heard the hotel phone ring. He slowly sat up, Axel had disappeared, apparently he had rolled off onto the floor and was still asleep. He struggled up, determined to stop the phone from ringing. He rolled over the back of the couch and stumbled over to the phone. He picked it up and spoke.

"Hello?" he mumbled.

"Hello? Good morning this is your 6:00 am wake up call" Roxas growled slightly.

"Fine, thank you" he whispered and hung the phone up. He rubbed his eyes and slapped his cheeks a little. He walked to the couch and flopped over the side, he leaned over and shook Axel's shoulder.

"Hey, you guys just got a wake up call" he whispered. Axel mumbled something and rolled onto his back. He opened his eyes and looked up at Roxas. He smiled then yawned.

"You know, your really comfortable" Axel laughed, Roxas blushed, and the red head reached up. "Help me up" Roxas grabbed his hand and pulled up. Axel grunted as he stood up, stumbling slightly leaning against the couch for support. Axel leaned over grabbing the back of the couch. Roxas leaned back under the older mans figure.

Axel looked down at him, he took in the boys face in full for the first time. Bleach blonde hair that whipped to the right, it looked heavenly around his face. Sapphire eyes looking up at him, deep, royal and pure staring up at him. The boys athletic body curled elegantly under him on the couch, shy yet confident, tired and strong. Roxas had the strongest urge to have a hug at that moment.

"A-axel?" he whispered feebly.

"Yeah?" he whispered, Demyx's snores in the back round.

"Can I…. have a hug?" he whispered. Axel raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. Roxas held his arms out, he couldn't believe he was asking that.

Axel leaned down, Roxas arms snaking around his neck. Axel smiled bringing the boy closer. Roxas blushed, he couldn't believe it was happening. He tightened his hold feeling as if he could. Axel lifted him slowly, Roxas shifting embarrassingly to wrap his legs around the mans waist.

"A-axel?" Roxas whispered laying his head on his shoulder.

"I want to tell you something Roxas" a\Axel whispered feeling Roxas relax into him.

"Yes?"

"You remember when you asked me why I gave you my guitar?" Roxas nodded closing his eyes.

"That feeling I had, it was love, when I saw you at the concert I couldn't help but think wow" a\Axel admitted leaning back to look into Roxas's face. Roxas blushed, eyes flitting away embarrassed.

"Axel…" Roxas hesitantly leaned forward stopping short. Axel didn't hesitate though, lips locking in a heated kiss, Axel stealing his first kiss away.

Roxas' heart thundered in his chest, he was kissing his favorite singer and enjoying it. Axel leaned him back down on the couch, Roxas letting go, a little shocked. Axel breathing hard, their eyes meeting, Roxas hesitantly reached up. Axel moved, kissing Roxas first again, Roxas leaning into it, more confident. The red heads hands coming up to ravenously tug at his shirt. His hands drifting down quickly to claim Roxas. Hands touching him passionatly and Roxas woke with a start.

* * *

Roxas sat up quickly, breathing hard. Axel still on his chest he mumbled something and rubbed his eyes. He propped himself up on his hands and looked at Roxas sleepily.

"What's wrong Roxas?" he mumbled, not even registering that he was half laying on Roxas.

"N-nothing I was just dreaming about something" he whispered breathlessly.

"Obviously" Axel purred and Roxas shuddered suddenly when he felt Axel's hand grab his growing erection.

"Axel!" Roxas gasped.

* * *

Roxas woke with another start. He sat up and put a hand to his forehead. He looked around. Axel had rolled off onto the floor. He looked around wildly and reached over, he pinched his leg and cringed, he was awake. He was breathing hard, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"Oh god what was I dreaming?!" he hissed. He looked down and with a relived sigh he didn't have any tenting going on and laid back. He looked over at the clock 5:45. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, at least Axel wasn't laying on him. He let sleep envelope him again. He slept dreamlessly that night to his relief, Axel only a foot or so away sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

Wahahaha, who doesn't like dreams within dreams!!! R and r pwease


	5. Around Town

He woke slowly to someone shaking his shoulder. "Roxas…. Roxas!" he opened his eyes to see Axel looking down at him. He froze slightly doing a full mental body check of himself, he sighed nothing out of the usual.

"Mmm" he rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly. "Good morning sunshine" Axel smiled straightening up. He yawned and ran a hand through wet scarlet hair. And then Roxas looked up, Axel was talking to someone behind him , but Axel wasn't wearing a shirt. Beads of water trailing down his washboard stomach. His slightly tanned skin seemed to glow under the lights. His pants riding low so that anyone who wasn't doing anything, their eyes might just drift. Even Roxas couldn't help it.

Axel looked down at Roxas and smiled. "The showers open if you want it" he pointed off to the right. Roxas nodded and stood up, he stretched and rubbed is eyes again.

"What time is it?" he whispered.

"Its 7:20 why?" axel ran another hand through his wet hair.

"I told my mom I'd be home sometime in the morning" he yawned a little bummed. He looked around, Marluxia was fluttering about the kitchen with an apron on. Saix was standing outside on the balcony looking at the sky. Demyx was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Oh too bad we were gunna dink around town but this whole place is new to us." Axel laughed. Roxas smiled, he wanted to stay with them, his favorite band.

"Um… I can call my mom" he offered hopefully. Axel smiled widely and ruffled Roxas hair.

"You would do that for little old us?" he laughed and clapped Roxas on the back. Roxas scurried over to the phone again. He dialed his mothers number again.

"Hello?" a woman's tired voice whispered.

"Hey mom, um is it okay if I hang out with Hayner all day? It is Saturday" he whispered. There was a long pause.

"Well okay dear but be home in time for dinner, I'll be home"

"Thank you mom! I love you, bye" . "Bye honey" Roxas hung the phone up, turned around to see Axel staring at him intently. He held a thumbs up and axel smiled.

"I'm gunna take a shower before we go then." Roxas yawned and trotted off to the bathroom.

Axel stretched and looked at Roxas who was knitting his brow. "what's up?"

Roxas sighed "My clothes are so dirty" mud was still caked on them from last night.

"Ha! Then we'll buy you some new ones!" Axel laughed as they all clamored out of the room. All the band mates wearing hats pulled low and casual clothes. Roxas was the only one who stood out with his dusty clothes.

"Where do we want to go first?" Roxas asked as they walked down the hallway to the elevator.

"Well we have to get you clothes first, so to the clothes stores then" Axel laughed as the doors opened.

Roxas stood quietly looking at himself in the mirror. Black pants that were slightly fitted. A shirt with white skulls in rows down the front of the shirt. He couldn't believe Axel was buying him clothes!. He turned around and looked at his backside. Silently complimenting himself and his ego. He turned around and walked out of the dressing room. He gained a wolf whistle from Axel, a whoop from demyx Marluxia clapping and Saix standing quietly behind the other 3. Roxas blushed slightly, his eyes met with Axel's who smiled.

"Like 'em?" Axel asked. He nodded sheepishly a little embarrassed Axel was buying him clothes. "Ha, good then lets go buy them!".

Roxas walked next to axel, Demyx on his other side. Saix and Marluxia conversing behind them. Saix said something that made Marluxia laugh. He felt like he blended in with the group. He glanced up at Axel. He wore a black shirt with a red cross on the front and some Latin writing on the bottom. A studded belt glinted around black pants. His fiery mane had been temporarily tamed by a black hat that was pulled low to conceal his face.

"Roxas! I'm hungry" Demyx exclaimed holding a hand to his stomach. Axel laughed and looked over at Roxas.

"Well there's a diner with some pretty good food about a block a two away from us, nothing fancy" Demyx's eyes lit up and he nodded.

"Nothing fancy is good by us, we're trying to lay low" Axel laughed. There were no objections from behind, so it was settled.

They walked in to the Moon Light Diner and quickly found a table near the back. Roxas slide in first next to the window, Demyx gladly squashed the two by sitting next to Axel. Saix sat first on the other side then Marluxia laughing at Demyx. A waitress moseyed over and stood in front of them.

"Hello there, my names Lia" she passed out five menus "I'll be back shortly" she said in a somewhat perky voice and walked away.

Axel snickered "I hate people who are all perky like that 24/7, it gets annoying after awhile" he hissed opening his menu. He nudged Roxas "Get whatever you want, its on us" he laughed. Roxas felt like he was mooching a little, but Axel wanted to buy him things, so he didn't refuse. He nodded and looked at the menu.

He felt Axel press against his side slightly "Oop sorry, Demyx is such a fatty over here he keeps trying to sit but his butt is so big!" Demyx stuck his tongue out.

"Oh yeah?! How do you know its not your butt that's so big! I can barely fit on the seat!" Demyx exclaimed.

"I know how because me and Roxas fit perfectly on the seat where you have to shove your butt onto the seat just to sit!" Axel jeered.

Roxas giggled a little at their tiff and put a hand to his mouth. Axel and Demyx looked back at the laughing boy. Axel smiled and nudged Roxas a little bit more. "Jeez Demyx! Watch where your swinging that thing!"

Roxas laughed harder and put a hand on his sides. Axel leaned over again "Whoa! You just about side swiped me Demyx!" Roxas burst out laughing and the whole table laughed even Saix. Demyx nudging Axel who nudged Roxas. Marluxia laughing at them and Saix just laughing at how easily they were amused.

They ordered and waited. Axel took his spoon, licked it, then placed it on his nose. He smiled and Demyx took his spoon attempting to do the same. It didn't work as well and Axel laughed. Marluxia sniggered and Demyx stuck his tongue out and tried again. Axel shook his head and showed him how to do it. Roxas smiled, he enjoyed this, hanging out.. Especially axel.

"Oh yeah what about you?" Demyx sneered as he dropped the spoon again. Marluxia rolled his eyes and succeeded at the task. Saix did the same. They looked at Roxas. Roxas laughed and licked his spoon. He carefully placed it on his nose, it stuck.

Demyx pouted. He tried again, it fell. It continued for awhile till finally he succeeded. The waitress walked over, their plates in hand. She handed them out slowly making sure not to drop them. Once they were given out she scurried away to let them eat. Axel stuck his tongue out at her as she walked away. They laughed and began eating.

Roxas had ordered a burger, Axel had ordered a stir fry , Demyx soup, Marluxia salad and Saix just a sandwich. Roxas smiled, he loved the burgers here. He took a bite and savored it.

"Mmmmm!! Roxas this is so good!!" Demyx exclaimed. Roxas laughed and ate a French fry. Axel nudged Roxas. Roxas looked up and blushed, Axel had his mouth open.

" Give the fatty a fry" Demyx laughed. Axel shut his mouth and glared at demyx.

Roxas laughed and held a fry out for the hungry Axel. Demyx laughed and Axel leaned down snatching it from Roxas's hand and smiling triumphantly. They laughed and continued to eat.

It wasn't long till they left the diner, stomachs full and all of them laughing. Axel making fun of demyx still. Roxas laughing, Marluxia smiling and Saix just going with it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

I want to feed Axel!lol R and R pwease


	6. Candy Shop

Saix leaned over and whispered something to Marluxia. Marluxia replied in a whisper and reached out, he tapped Axel on the shoulder. Axel leaned back and Marluxia whispered something into his ear. Axel nodded and Marluxia and Saix broke off from the group.

"Where're they going?" Roxas whispered.

"Saix said he wanted to go wander by himself and Marluxia offered to go with him to help fend the fan girls off" he laughed. "So they'll meet up with us back at the hotel"

"Awww party poopers!" Demyx commented waving a hand back at them. Axel smiled and so did Roxas.

"So where are we meandering?" Axel commented realizing they were headed for a populated area. Roxas looked around quickly, they were heading into the tram commons with all the shops.

"Oh well this is where all the big stores are if you want to check them out. There's another clothing store, a candy store, um an arcade and a bunch of other stuff" he said looking around to make sure no one recognized them.

"Ooooo!A Candy store!!" Demyx exclaimed. Axel rolled his eyes.

"You just ate!" Demyx pouted.

"But what if I want some later!" Axel laughed and looked at Roxas. "I guess we're going to the candy shop" Roxas laughed and nodded.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find the candy shop, it was the fact of making sure no one saw them. They kept their heads low, hats pulled over their eyes. They made them selves as less conspicuous as they could, avoided bumping into people, avoided making eye contact. They dashed into the candy store. There was a couple at the register, but other then that there was no one else. The woman at the register handed them a recite and the left. Axel walked over to the counter. Demyx was goggling the candy. The woman gasped. Roxas looked over to see Axel's hat off, he was smiling and the woman nodded. She rushed around the side of the counter and attacked the windows blinds. She made quick of pulling them and putting the closed sign on the door.

"And that's the way the cookie crumbles" Axel laughed . Demyx looked back and smiled, he pulled his hat off. Roxas smiled.

"It pays to be a rockstar" Roxas laughed. Axel smiled.

"Get what ever you want" he laughed as the woman had disappeared to the back.

Axel walked over to where Roxas was, looking at an assostment of lollipops. "You don't have to do that for me axel" Roxas whispered. Axel laughed.

"Ah its okay I want to" Roxas picked up a cherry flavored blow pop. "Ooooh lollipops, don't you just love to suck those?" Axel purred, then laughed hard when Roxas blushed. He clapped Roxas on the back and walked over to demyx.

Roxas stared at the red lollipop for a moment. His thoughts drifted to the dreams he had, had. He blushed slightly. He looked over to see Demyx reaching up to grab something off the shelves. Axel looked back at Roxas and smiled. Roxas blushed and smiled. Axel grinned and winked. Roxas blushed more and looked back at the candy. He grabbed another lollipop and walked over to them.

"What are you doing demyx?" he asked.

"He's trying to grab a bag of jelly beans but he has a bunch of stuff in his hands." Axel laughed. Demyx was holding an assortment of different candies.

They watched as Demyx stopped, set his candies down then reached up and grabbed it. Axel clapped and Roxas joined in. Demyx smiled and grabbed his candies. He trotted over to the register where the woman had returned.

Axel leaned over and whispered in Roxas ear." Get anything.. I'll even buy you the store.". Roxas blushed and looked up into his eyes. Axels' face was serious.

"Wh-why are you doing these things for me?" Roxas whispered. Axel looked up at the candies and spoke.

"I want to tell you the reason I gave you the case" he whispered. Roxas was silent as they stood there.

"When I saw you at the concert, I thought... wow" he whispered. "You stole my heart away Roxas" Axel whispered. Roxas blushed even more.

"A-Axel, I….. we should probably talk about this later" Roxas whispered, his mind was racing.

"Yeah" Axel whispered. He clapped Roxas on the back. "Go ahead and pick something then we'll get Demyx so he can chow down" Axel laughed, mood changing instantly.

Roxas felt emotions flooding his chest. '_I guess fate will decide'

* * *

_Disclaimer : I don't wn anything but the plot 

oooohhh!! Demyx loves candies lol R and R pwease


	7. Little Confession

They stood outside the shop, thanking the woman. Axel whispered something to Demyx. Demyx looked back at Roxas and nodded. Demyx whispered something back, then walked away. He waved to them. Axel pulled his hat on and turned to Roxas.

"Got a place where we can talk?" he asked, oddly serious. Roxas nodded and gestured for him to follow.

* * *

Roxas pulled back the covering and lead Axel into his and his friends hideout. There was an old couch, a chair. A large poster with the word struggle on it, other posters lined the walls. A dart board and pictures. Axel went and sat down on the couch. Roxas stood quietly against the wall, glancing at Axel every now and then. The heavy silence keeping them silent almost.

'_I want to be near him but… he's a rock star and I'm… just an adoring fan… how can he…' _Roxas looked up when Axel moved.

Axel stood up and quietly walked over, he stood against the wall next to Roxas, both could feel the tension between them deepen. Axel opened his mouth to talk but Roxas beat him to it.

"Did you mean it? Or am I just some little fling?" Axel closed his mouth and looked down at Roxas, quietly admiring his forwardness.

"I don't want it to be, I want it… to work, but I don't know your-" Axel trailed off, for the first time Roxas almost couldn't hear his voice.

"My sexual oriantation? My feelings? The fact you're a famous singer and I'm just a fan?" Roxas whispered the last part bitterly. He sighed and slightly leaned against Axel.

"Well, I mean I saw you and since we were hanging out today I- " Axel trailed off again, the singer had nothing to say. So Roxas took it up.

"You barely know me and I barely know you. What kind of a foundation for a relationship is that? We see each other, fall madly in love then…. Just jump into bed" Roxas blushed at his words, avoiding Axel's eyes.

"But I want to get to know you" Axel replied. He had Roxas there, he was willing.

"I do like you Axel, I'd like to get to know you more but for now… nothing serious can happen between us" Roxas couldn't believe he was telling Axel, a rock star, to slow down.

Axel could understand where Roxas was coming from, he was younger then him but he felt drawn to the boy. "Roxas… thank you" he whispered.

Roxas blushed and forced himself to look up at the red head. Axel was smiling, he couldn't help it. Roxas felt the urge to reach up and kiss him, he almost couldn't believe this was happening, it was almost beyond him. Axel leaned down slightly.

"Just once… for now" he whispered almost pleading so softly Roxas almost couldn't hear him again. Roxas blushed he wanted to do it. He leaned up, eyes closing and lips touching ever so slightly. They parted quickly, the kiss almost nonexistent.

"Hey Roxas" Axel whispered looking into his eyes.

"yes?"

"When we go back and meet up with everyone…"

"Yeah?"

"You better watch out for Demyx's big butt!" Axel laughed and nudged Roxas. Roxas burst out laughing, holding his sides. He could feel the tension lifting and Axel knew things were back on good terms. It took awhile for Roxas to stop laughing.

"Hey Roxas"

"Yeah?"

"Can I get to know you?" Roxas smiled, then nodded.

Axel smiled "we should get back then and see how everyone is." Roxas nodded.

"Sure"

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

first kiss!!! w00t!! R and r pwease


	8. 330

They all sat together, candy out on the floor in front of them. Axel sitting next to Roxas. Demyx on the other side of Roxas. Marluxia next to Demyx and Saix between Marluxia and Axel.

"So what did you guys buy?" Axel asked unwrapping a taffy candy.

"I bought a couple of non-fiction books and a scientific classification guide" Saix replied, they stared at him for a second. Demyx with a "what?" look on his face.

"Anyway, who cares about science" Marluxia said nudging Saix who glared back at him. "I bought 3 novels" he announced. Demyx threw a candy at him.

"I bet they were sexcapade novels" he laughed. Marluxia glared and chucked a hand full of skittles at him. Roxas smiled and Axel laughed.

"Anyone got the time?" the blonde asked and almost simultaneously they all pulled their phones out.

"3:30"

"3:31"

"3:29"

"330"

They all stared at Demyx. Demyx looked down at his phone. "Oh.. Ha 3:30" he said sheepishly. They all broke into laughter. Demyx glared and stashed his phone in his pocket.

"Well I better leave then, my house is pretty far away" Roxas said standing up and stuffing his candy into his jacket pocket.

"Aahhhh! Roxas don't leave!" Demyx whined. Roxas laughed.

"I'm sorry, I have to go" Marluxia patted Demyx on the shoulder. Saix nodded understandingly.

"I'll walk you home" Axel said suddenly as Roxas pulled the guitar onto his back. They looked at Roxas but Roxas made no objection.

"I'll be back you guys" Axel said as they walked out the door. It shut and they were together in the silence of the hallway. They started walking and landed at the elevator.

"You don't have to walk me home" Roxas whispered as the elevator doors opened. They stepped in and Axel pushed the button "L".

"Nonsense, who knows if someone might jump you again!" Axel laughed as the doors closed.

"What's your favorite color" Roxas blurted out. Axel smiled.

"Hmm I'd have to say red" he laughed. Roxas smiled. "What about you?"

"I like black and white" he replied.

"What about food?" Roxas asked.

"Personally I like spicy food, but a mellow dish every once in awhile is nice" Axel smiled.

"Um I liiiike, things that are fruity" Roxas laughed. The doors opened to the lobby and they walked out.

"Fruity eh?" Axel laughed. They walked out of the hotel and onto the still sunlit streets.

* * *

It wasn't too cold, but it wasn't too hot, it was perfect, or as close to perfect as you could get. That moment of twilight everything seemed in balance. Even the passing of spirits, when the spiritual and material worlds brushed against each other. There weren't many people outside, but a few recognized Axel and asked for his autograph.

"lets see, birthday?" Axel asked as they left a group of giggling girls.

"It's October 8th " Roxas smiled adjusting the guitar case.

"Cool, heh, mines December 13th " Roxas smiled. It was a nice feeling for Axel, things weren't so busy. He could talk and laugh with someone, someone he truly cared about.

"Lets see, me favorite holidays are Halloween and Christmas " Roxas replied to a question never asked.

Axel smiled "Me too". Roxas smiled and walked a little closer to axel. They would be arriving at his house soon. He didn't want it to end.

"My house is the blue one" Roxas said. It was only two houses away now.

"Awww, I don't want to part" Axel laughed. Roxas smiled and took Axel's hand. Roxas looked down a tinge of pink came to his cheeks but he gripped Roxas's hand and smiled.

"Me either" Roxas whispered. He sighed heavily, he had totally forgotten to talk to Hayner. It was one house now.

"Axel, how is this going to work if your gunna be moving around soon?" Roxas said, the issue untouched till then. Axel bit his lip and looked down at Roxas.

"I'll be here for a week but after that… I have to leave...and" Axel whispered sadly.

"You can't stay?" Roxas whispered. He regretted saying anything about it, tears started to burn behind his eyes. He didn't want to think about Axel leaving. They stood at the exit of Roxas's drive way

Axel looked down at Roxas, he could see the would be tears and his eyes softened. Roxas rubbed a sleeve over is eyes. Axel gently took Roxas's hand away and leaned down. Roxas closed his eyes as he felt Axel's warm lips against the side of his face.

"I love you" Axel whispered. Roxas sniffled and reached up to wrap his arms around Axel's neck. He felt Axel's strong arms bring him close.

Roxas was the first to let go, remembering they were in the middle of his street, hugging. Axel stared into his eyes, asking if he was okay. Roxas nodded and wiped his eyes again.

"Maybe I'll pop by and pick you up" Axel offered, trying to make him feel better. Roxas smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you later" Roxas whispered. Axel smiled. Roxas walked up his drive way, he made it to the door before turning and waving to Axel.

Axel smiled and waved back, he watched as Roxas disappeared into the house. He stood for a second remembering where they had come before starting off to the hotel. Plotting to pick him up tomorrow.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

lol cornyness!!!! Marluxia and his sexcapades XD. R and R pwease


	9. Brochure

Roxas sat quietly at the bar counter in the kitchen. His mother looked at him as he sat there. Staring off into the distance with glazed eyes. Deep in thought till his mother spoke.

"You okay dear?" she asked chopping some carrots. Roxas blinked then looked at her.

"Wha- oh yeah, I'm just thinking that's all." he whispered. He was thinking about Axel. How would they work? Would Axel suddenly move on then forget about him?

He stood up and went around the side of the counter. He grabbed a knife and started to cut some onions. They were a making a stew but Roxas wasn't feeling too hungry. He felt more like being alone but he knew his mother would ask questions. He looked up suddenly remembering he still had to talk to Hayner. He cursed in his head. Hayner was probably wondering what he was doing and why he had blown him off.

'_I'll call him tomorrow… wait I might be with Axel… crap…. My life is so messed up at the moment'_ he sighed and continued to chop shaking his head.

* * *

Axel stared at the ceiling of the elevator. He was trying to work things out in his head. That if he left in 6 days he wouldn't see Roxas for another month or so. Then he'd be off to another concert. And anything in between would consist of them being on the road and practicing. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. The lapis lazuli eyed cherub was tugging at his heart strings and tying them in knots so tight he felt like he couldn't breath.

' _I could take him with me but… his family… his friends…. But us… ' _he growled and punched a hand on the wall beside him.

"Dammit!" he ran both hands through his hair this time, the elevator doors opened and he walked out.

'_I'll see him tomorrow we can probably work things out… and if not… ' _he reached the room, slid his card and walked in.

Demyx was watching TV, Saix was sitting off to the side reading and Marluxia was writing something in a small diary. Demyx looked up and smiled. Marluxia looked up, Saix made no movement to acknowledge he had come in.

"How'd it go?" Demyx asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" Axel replied sullenly and walked off to his bedroom. Demyx looked at Marluxia.

"I should probably go talk to him" Demyx said.

"No!" Marluxia almost yelled. Demyx looked over at him questioningly.

"Let me do it, this calls for a gentler touch" Marluxia sighed and got up.

"Huh?" Marluxia rolled his eyes and walked off to Axel's room.

He walked into the bedroom to find Axel sprawled out on his bed, face in his pillows. Marluxia didn't move he wasn't sure if he had gone to sleep till Axel spoke.

"What?"

"I came to talk"

"… go away"

"Your acting childishly"

"So"

Marluxia chuckled and leaned against the door frame. " It'll make you feel better"

"No it won't"

"Yes it will"

"No"

"Yes"

Axel looked back at Marluxia and glared. "Fine, but I'm not getting up"

Marluxia laughed "Fair enough" he walked over and sat down next to Axel on the bed.

"So what happened?"

Axel sighed, "I walked him home, we hugged then he left"

Marluxia stared down at Axel, no eye contact was made but he knew there was more "What else?"

Axel growled "We were walking and he said…. What happens when you leave? Or something like that"

"Ahhh I see, Roxas is thinking ahead. You haven't thought that far have you?"

"No" he replied meekly.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"How does that make you feel?"

"…….. I.. I don't want him to leave, we only just met and now destiny will rip us apart in a matter of days" Axel growled gripping the pillows.

"Aren't we poetic?" Marluxia laughed "Well I know you just met him, but…. You should make the time you spend with him something to remember. There's a fair happening the day we leave… the twilight festival is on Wednesday, invite him to come with you" Marluxia offered.

"Where'd you learn all this?"

"In the brochure they gave us in the hotel when we arrived" Marluxia said haughtily.

"what's the twilight festival?"

"It's the day where twilight lasts the longest of all the days in the year, its said to be when couples confess their love, it'll last as long as there are twilights in the world" Marluxia whispered romantically. Axel looked up at him.

"Seriously?"

"That's what the myth says and I'm sure it comes true more often then not" he smiled. Axel laughed and turned over. He looked up at the ceiling.

"But that doesn't mean I won't be leaving on Thursday" Axel sighed.

"We could go on extended vacation" Marluxia whispered " I wouldn't mind taking a break from all this hustle an bustle" Marluxia said laying out next to Axel.

"Yes but extended vacation ends too, I'd only be prolonging the inevitable." Axel sighed.

"So, its better then only a few days with him… he's younger then 16 isn't he?" Marluxia asked monotone.

Axel laughed "Yeah unfortunately and its another month or so till he's 17 and then another year. I don't want to hurt him, but his little body!" Axel growled turning over again. Marluxia laughed.

"You sound like we're in high school"

"But you've seen him! I want him so badly, just kissing isn't going to get me through"

"You've only just met him, you can wait" Marluxia whispered "I'll be out in the living room if you need me then." Marluxia whispered rubbing Axel's shoulder then getting up.

"Okay" Marluxia walked out and left Axel to his thoughts.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

Marluxia is so loving!!! R and R pwease


	10. Shower part 1

Roxas opened his eyes slowly to the sound of something tapping against glass. He rolled over toward his window and opened his eyes slowly. His vision cleared to see a crimson haired man. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and looked at the time. 5:30 am. He rolled out of bed and stumbled over to the window. He slowly lifted it about an inch and Axel finished it. He stepped back as Axel crawled in, black coat trailing behind him. And then things changed for Roxas. He felt himself being lifted into the air.

"Axel" he whispered wrapping his arms around Axel's neck.

"Hey there beautiful, good morning" Axel whispered walking back over to the bed. He slowly lowered the pajama garbed boy ,back down onto the bed. Axel laid down beside him and Roxas cuddled into Axel's chest.

"Mmm good morning," he yawned "why are you here so early?" Roxas mumbled stretching, arms reaching  
above his head to stretch his body. Axel laughed.

"Because I couldn't wait to see you" he whispered and kissed Roxas. Axel pulled him over so he laid on his chest.

"But its so early" Roxas whined laying his head on Axel's chest.

Axel laughed and Roxas smiled. He loved Axel's deep voice. The way it seemed to drip with sinfulness. How it crossed over his skin and made him shudder. He could listen to Axel's voice all day. e looked into Axel's eyes and smiled, he was a jade eyed outlaw and he had stolen his heart. He leaned down and kissed him, slowly, sensually. Axel reached down and his hands teased at the edge of Roxas's shirt. Roxas breathed in and gently ran his hands through Axel's silky untamed vermillion hair. Axel slowly lifted Roxas black pajama shirt, hands tracing over Roxas subtle curves. He breathed in again, chest extending in Axel's hands. The affectionate gestures arousing both of them.

"Axel… we shouldn't, my mom" Roxas said heavily, breathing somewhat hard. Axel sighed and pulled Roxas's shirt back down.

"Yeah… just when it was getting good" Axel laughed and kissed Roxas's forehead. Roxas laughed and adjusted slightly, their growing erections rubbing and Roxas breathed out in a short breath. Axel breathed in, he wanted it and it was sure damn tempting.

"I'm gunna go take a shower" Roxas said suddenly, getting up quickly. Axel whined and Roxas laughed.

"Just stay out of sight so my mom doesn't walk in and see some random guy in my room." Axel rolled his eyes then nodded. Roxas trotted out of the room and down the hallway, as quietly as he could grabbing a towel from the hallway closet. Then padded over to the bathroom.

Axel laid quietly, letting his body settle as he looked around Roxas's room. The walls were white but posters of various bands added life, especially posters of S.O.S. He smiled and continued looking. Roxas had a black night stand with a lamp. The sheets he was laying on were black and white checkers. The carpet was white, but a large black dresser stood out most on the wall across from him, the black guitar case leaning casually against it. A Small closet was off to his left and the window he had crawled through to his left. He heard the shower turn on and a devilish grin crossed his face.

He got up and snuck out of the room. He looked back and forth in the hallway. He followed the sound of the shower and tip-toed towards it. A maple door stood between him and the boy. He looked around and as quietly as he could turned the knob. He looked in to see Roxas facing the shower, bending over but boxers still on. Axel smirked and slid into the bathroom, shutting the door, the soft click alerting Roxas to someone coming in. Roxas turned around and his face went red.

"A-axel!" he hissed. Axel locked the door and he smiled.

"Yes?" he whispered, eyes hungrily taking in the boys naked body. Eyes sliding over his bare chest and down lower.

"Axel, no!" Roxas whispered grabbing a towel and covering his body.

"Oh god Roxas you don't realize how tempting you body is right now. " Axel growled sensually. Roxas felt a shudder go threw his body at Axel's voice.

"Axel… do you remember what I said?" Roxas asked, heart pounding in his chest and ears.

"Should I?" Axel whispered.

"Y-yes… you… Axel" Roxas whispered. Axel shuddered he could tell Roxas was attracted too. Hunger in both their eyes.

"I want you" Axel breathed out.

"We shouldn't" Roxas whispered, but every word that came out of Axel's mouth aroused him even more. The fact that Axel was standing there, asking to take him, and if that wasn't bad enough the hot air from the shower was only helping the not so good situation.

"I know… but… I want to fuck you so bad" Axel growled, his erection tight within his pants, he almost couldn't take the sight of Roxas standing there, just about butt naked in front of him.

"I realize that… but you remember we're in my moms house?" Roxas said, trying to stay cool, but he could just imagine Axel's body with no clothes on.

"Yeah… but who cares?" Axel laughed evilly. Roxas couldn't help but almost moan at the sound of Axels' voice. Roxas dropped the towel, arousal apparent and Axel swooped down on him.

Both worked fast at ripping Axel's coat and shirt off. Axel capturing the bys mouth, Roxas was breathing hard as Axel's hands slipped into his boxers. Axel made light work of stripping the boy of his last piece of clothing. Steamy air settling on the once clothed part of Roxas and the boy shuddered. Axel reached around and griped the boys ass. Roxas moaned into Axel's mouth, Axel slipped his tongue into Roxas mouth and Roxas felt like he was in heaven.

Axel lifted him, Roxas wrapping his legs around Axel's waist. Roxas sucked in warm air a as he felt hot water washing over his body. Axel's pants slipping off quickly and Roxas breathed in as he felt Axel's erection rub deliciously against his ass. The hot water making quick work of their hair, Axel's scarlet mane ghosting over Roxas's skin like threads of silk making him shudder.

"Roxas" Axel whispered hoarsely.

"Y-yes?" Roxas gasped when he felt Axel's body rub against his erection.

"Have you ever done this before?" Axel said, kissing Roxas gently now. Roxas stopped, breathing heavily.

"N-no"he whispered sheepishly.

"It's going to hurt" Axel whispered planting a kiss on Roxas's forehead.

"… I… I want this" Roxas whispered. " just tell me what to do" Axel kissed him softly, the warm water still washing over them.

"I'll try to be gentle but… I can't guarantee it won't hurt" Axel sighed. Roxas nodded.

"I'll manage" Roxas laughed and Axel kissed him on the lips again.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

Ha! cliffhanger!!!!! Naughty naughty Axel!! lol, R and R pwease


	11. Shower part 2

Axel was still hesitant though, he knew that doing this would come at a price. He moved slowly, as gently as he could, sliding a finger into Roxas. Roxas gasped nails digging into Axel's back. Axel could feel the tension flooding Roxas's body, he was tight.

"Relax Roxas" Axel whispered kissing him again. Roxas nodded trying to loosen his muscles. Axel was totally fine with waiting, feathering kisses on his lips.

"…. Ok" Roxas whispered. Axel nodded and as tenderly as he could slid a second finger in, muscles tightening around his fingers and he captured Roxas mouth again. Trying to reassure the boy. Even though water was pounding them, he could see the slightness of tears in Roxas eyes.

"We don't have to continue if it hurts this much" Axel murmured, softly kissing his cheek, he felt Roxas grip his back.

"No… its okay, we can keep going" he whispered, head resting against Axel's shoulder. He felt axel slowly pull out, the pain disappearing and then, he felt Axel's hard erection at his entrance. He breathed an unsteady breath out and nodded.

"I love you" Axel whispered. Roxas smiled. "I love you so much" he replied. Axel as best he could steadied Roxas, hands on his hips, ready to thrust but with all the care in the world he pushed forward slowly. He felt Roxas's body reacting, tightening around his head and he shuddered. Roxas gasped out closed his eyes, body going rigid against the unfamiliar pain.

Axel stopped, waiting for Roxas' to adjust, the small mussels still clenching him tightly, but with each of those subtle motions pleasure coursed through him. He brought a hand up to rub Roxas's back, loosening Roxas's muscles only slightly.

"I'm gunna go fast, I want you to hold me tightly, bite down on my shoulder if you need to" Axel mumbled affectionately into Roxas's ear, trying to get him as prepared as he could, cause when it happened, it happened. Roxas nodded quickly, he didn't know what it was going to feel like but he knew it wasn't going to be a walk in the park from what he had experienced earlier.

Axel felt Roxas grip him tightly and he held Roxas hips still, firmly so nothing went awry. He hoped Roxas was mentally and physically prepared for this as best as possible, cause it was going to happen. He gripped Roxas tightly and plunged forward, burying himself deep into the willing boy and felt tension ripple through him, he felt Roxas's teeth bite down into his right shoulder and held still. He could hear Roxas whimpering slightly.

"I love you Roxas" he whispered to draw the boys mind away from pain. He felt Roxas try to move but felt him stiffen at the pain.

Roxas held still, pain still searing into his body, he felt as though something had just torn him apart. He hoped he wasn't hurting Axel by biting so hard but hell it hurt. He fought back tears and slowly released his teeth, droplets of blood forming then quickly washing away. Axel whispered something into his ear and he breathed out a ragged breath. He could feel his body loosening at least, the foreign feeling of Axel inside him become slightly familiar, the pain dying to a dull throb. Axel murmuring sweet nothings into his ear to quell the rest of his suffering.

"Sorry" Roxas whispered. Axel kissed him on the cheek.

"No need to be" he laughed lightly. Roxas smiled. "Are you okay though?"

"Yeah, just I need a little more time I think" he whispered.

"Don't worry… it'll get better, I promise" Axel purred and Roxas giggled.

"I just don't want to hurt you Roxas" Axel said gently.

Roxas shook his head "It hurts but… I want you Axel… I want you" Axel shuddered at those three little words. He kissed him on the lips, lightly, lovingly. Axel smiled and nuzzled Roxas cheek. He laughed.

"I think I'm ready" Roxas whispered getting serious, but a hint of doubt still lingering.

"Are you sure? " Axel said voice almost hushed against the sound of water.

"Yeah, I want you to move, I'll be okay, if it gets too bad… I'll tell you" Roxas whispered voice slightly shaky.

"I love your confidence in everything" Axel laughed making Roxas smile. "I'll be as careful as I can" Roxas nodded.

Roxas felt Axel's strong hands grasp his slender hips. The stirring of his arousal against Axel's stomach sent a wave of delight through him. He felt Axel move, the pain blending with pleasure. Axel moved slowly yet firmly, inserting himself deeply, then slowly dragging out and Roxas breathed in. It was a jumble of pain from the exotic feeling of Axel within him, and the fact Axel's warm hot body was rubbing against his erection, wet and slick. Then Axel moved, thrusting hard and deep into Roxas, he yelped out, a mixture of honeyed pleasure and faint pain, quickly stifled by Axel ravenously taking his mouth. Tongues twisting and sliding over each other with hot ecstasy in each touch. Axel was blown away by just how tight Roxas was, he loved Roxas but it took all he had to not fuck his brains out right then and there. Roxas broke apart breath coming in gulps.

"You okay?" Axel asked, voice laced with worry and admiration for his tolerance of pain.

"Y-yeah… that felt… wow" Roxas laughed. Axel smiled. He had hit _that_ spot.

"Good, cause it gets even better" Axel purred and Roxas trembled at the sound of his deep voice.

Axel felt Roxas's hips shift, bringing him deeper and he breathed in, he felt so good. He figured it was okay now to bring things a little further. He reached down, hand grasping Roxas erection, he heard Roxas gasp.

"Axel!" Roxas panted and Axel smiled. "I love it when you say my name, it sounds so dirty" Axel whispered deep in his throat so Roxas moaned.

He brought his hand down Roxas's shaft and Roxas let a groan of pure bliss escape his mouth. Axel felt Roxas's nails dig into his back. Roxas's hips moving to meet him, and at the same time clench around Axel. Axel breathed out, he felt divine. The red head moved, forcing himself back into the boy, Roxas's hips coming down to meet him in an explosion of pleasure for both of them. Axel's fingers expertly teasing Roxas's head making the boy moan. The pleasure welling in both of them. Fighting and threatening to break into a furious animalistic instinct of pure sexual need. And if that wasn't enough, the water was still as hot as ever, adding no friction between them, pure uncensored carnal desire. Axel, finding it easier to enter the willing boy, Roxas coming quickly to heights of rapture. Axel with him, enjoying the euphoric feeling just as much.

Axel was fast and unrelenting, driving Roxas with out delay. He wanted to bring Roxas to a release that he would never forget and Roxas was assisting him in that. Roxas's hips meeting him in a vicious rhythm both of them had accepted. Roxas couldn't believe what he was feeling. The mind blowing event was pummeling all thoughts from his brain. It was just him and axel, hot water caressing their sensitive skin, Axel's strong hand gripping him tightly, with each movement bringing him closer to the edge. Axel did something wicked with his hand and Roxas moaned in Axel's ear. Axel shuddered Roxas couldn't even imagine how fast he was being driven just by his angelic voice.

"Axel" Roxas whispered, breathlessly. He felt his climax approaching fast,.

"I know" Axel murmured against Roxas's neck. "It's okay"

Roxas moved against Axel, a well balanced pattern between them. A fluid movement, rising to their pinnacles. Roxas felt himself being wound tight, it was going to happen. Axel felt it, he thrust once more, Roxas moaned, triggering it, the sound of Roxas's celestial voice moaning his name. He released, deep within the boy, hot and fast. Roxas gasped he felt himself release. Body's rigid with pleasure. Roxas gasped Axel's name out again. Axel stopped, letting himself come back down from cloud 9. Roxas let himself unwind. Both breathing hard and fast.

"A-axel" Roxas whispered. Axel calmed his breath.

"Yeah?"

"I love you" Axel laughed and kissed Roxas.

But just that slight movement sent an aftershock through both of them, both shuddering. Slowly Axel pulled out, a small whimper of pain and pleasure rising from Roxas. He leaned against Axel, he reached behind him and slowly turned the water off. Cold air settling on hot skin. Axel kissed Roxas on the lips softly. Roxas sighed and looked into axels eyes.

"What a way to start a Sunday" Roxas laughed. Axel laughed and helped Roxas up.

He grabbed the towel off the toilet and handed it to Roxas. He snatched a towel off the rack and wrapped it around his waist. Roxas just about fell out of the shower if it weren't for Axel, his knees weak. Axel stepped out, running a hand through his blood red mane and looked down at Roxas. He raised an eyebrow, Roxas looked oddly serious.

"What's-" Roxas held a hand up for silence. He looked as though he was listening for something, then Axel heard it. An alarm going off.

"Crap, my mom's awake" Roxas growled. Axel smiled, he was seriously cute at the moment, sunrise colored hair plastered to his face, cobalt eyes deep in thought.

"She can't see you!" Roxas whispered looking up at him. Axel smiled. "Lets make a run for it then"

Roxas walked over to the door, he unlocked it and peered out side, cold air rushing in to make them shiver. Axel looked Roxas over, the way he was bent elegantly, smooth skin glistening with water and the last traces of their little interaction. He wouldn't mind going again from that view but now that the parental guardian was stirring he had to book it out of there. He quickly gathered their clothes and nudged Roxas.

"Come on, quickly" Roxas hissed swinging the door open and dashing out. Axel laughed.

' _He's already living the life of a rock star'_ They escaped to Roxas's room and Roxas locked the door. He leaned against the door, closed his eyes and sighed. He listened carefully, the alarm had stopped.

He opened his eyes to see Axel dressed and drying his hair. He raised an eyebrow. Axel smiled "From experience" he purred.

Roxas laughed and walked over to his dresser. He started pulling clothes out and dropped his towel. Axel smiled, he wasn't sure if Roxas knew or not, but he was getting a perfect view of his ass. Roxas leaned down and Axel whistled. Roxas straightened quickly, bowers coming up to obscure Axel's view. He looked back blushing and glared. Axel smiled and licked his lips. Roxas blushed red and turned back to dressing.

"I'll meet you at the hotel okay? I don't want the wrath of a mother coming down on me because I just took her son in the shower" Axel laughed.

"Kay, I'll try to get there as soon as I can, I just hope my mom- eep!" he let out a positively cute noise when he felt Axel's hands grab his ass. "Axel!" he scolded.

Axel laughed" Sorry, couldn't resist, your just so… grab able" he laughed. He kissed Roxas on the cheek and pulled away. "Lie your ass off if you have too to come see me" Axel said crawling out the window. Roxas looked back to see Axel peeking over the window. Axel smiled.

"Say my name" Axel whispered. Roxas smiled.

"Oh god Axel" Roxas moaned playfully and he laughed when Axel winked then disappeared.

"Well lets hope my mom's still half asleep" Roxas laughed, pulling on a shirt, he thought of various scenarios as he left his bedroom.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

Nyaaaaa I'm not good at writing sex scences!!!! R and R pwease. I'm not that mean hehe, I updated fast!!!


	12. Meet My Mom

Axel sat quietly in the lobby of the hotel, it wasn't till halfway here did he realize Roxas didn't have a key, he figured he'd just wait on one of the many couches. He watched the people who meandered in and out of the lobby. Some stopping at the desk, others waiting for the elevators. He lounged with his feet up on the coffee table in the small resting area. His sea green eyes scanned the people around him and then they stopped. He spotted a dirty blonde with a goofy smile.

"Demyx?" he whispered. When he had left the others had said they were going to go out exploring but there Demyx was leaning against the desk, as if he were waiting for someone.

He watched quietly, Demyx looked nervous yet excited at the same time. He seem to perk up for no apparent reason and then Axel saw him. A short blue-gray haired man walked over to him. Words were exchanged and then Demyx leaned down and kissed the other man on the cheek. The man blushed and said something that made Demyx laugh. They started walking, Demyx with an arm around the other mans waist.

"Axel!" someone said. He snapped out of his stalkerish glare and looked around.

Roxas was walking over to him. He smiled and was about to get up when Roxas stopped him. Climbing onto the older man, straddling his hips, capturing his mouth. Axel's eyes widened, he looked around but no one had seemed to have noticed. Roxas's hips were grinding mouthwateringly slow against his groin. Roxas moaning loudly, hands ghosting all over Axel's body.

"Axel!…. Axel…. Axel!" Axel opened his eyes to see Roxas looking down at him questioningly.

"You okay?" Roxas asked. Axel rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Uh ahem yeah… just dreaming, why?" he whispered.

' _And what a dream'_ he laughed and stood up.

"Well you looked really confused" Roxas said. Axel looked past Roxas to see Demyx, he knit his brow, a man walked up to him with blue-gray hair.

"Oh?… really?" Axel whispered stretching. "How'd you get away?"

Roxas laughed "Well, she heard me yell and moan and asked what had happen" Roxas whispered sheepishly. Axel blushed slightly if only she knew.

"Well I told her I had tripped in the shower and was moaning cause it hurt so much" Axel smiled admiringly.

"Well aren't you the little sneak?" Axel laughed leaning down and kissing Roxas on the forehead. He glanced over at Demyx walking out with the other man.

'_Weird'_

"Axel!" Roxas hissed looking around.

"Oh don't be a spoiled sport, but how did you convince you mom to let you out today?" Axel said walking towards the door. Roxas followed as best he could, still sore from before.

"I told her Hayner and the gang wanted to hang out today" Roxas smiled. Axel whistled.

"Dang your good" he laughed. Roxas rolled his eyes and they walked out of the hotel.

"So where to?" Axel asked, he smoothly took Roxas's hand in his and brought him close as they walked. Roxas blushed and gripped Axel's hand.

"Um… what do you feel like doing?" he whispered looking around to make sure no one was looking, Axel didn't have his hat, it was a lot more obvious that it was Axel and not some red head in a hat.

"Lets see, we should go get some breakfast" Axel smiled. Roxas ran through the restaurants in his head, it was Sunday which meant a lot of people were probably going to go out. So the big restaurants were out of the question, they could go over to the diner again but people were probably there too.

"Its Sunday which means people are going out to the restaurants, and if we go to the restaurants people are going to notice you and that's not good cause then you'll be preoccupied" Roxas whispered.

"And you want me all to yourself eh?" Axel purred. Roxas laughed.

"Maybe" he giggled.

"Well, I sure hope so cause I want you all to myself" Axel growled playfully. Roxas blushed and laughed.

"I'm all yours, do with me what you will" Roxas whispered seductively and Axel smiled devilishly.

"Oh you know I will" Axel said in a hushed voice. A chill went down Roxas's spine.

"Ah, well we'll just see, but in the mean time why don't I make you breakfast at my house?" Roxas said. Axel's eyes widened and he stopped.

"I thought your mom was home?" Axel whispered a little confused. Roxas gripped Axel's hand.

"I know my mom doesn't know I'm gay but for the moment I kind of want you to meet her" Roxas whispered. Axel smiled and kissed Roxas on the head.

"Okay then, I'll meet the infamous mother who had no idea we were doing the dirty deed in the shower" Axel purred. Roxas blushed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh come now you were enjoying it like nothing else" Axel laughed and lifted Roxas suddenly.

"Axel!" Roxas gasped clinging to him so he wouldn't fall.

"Yes?" he laughed, obviously enjoying the fact he was so much taller then Roxas.

"We're in public!" he hissed. Even though it was already 7 am no one was really out walking.

"I love the way you feel" Axel whispered. Roxas turned red and mumbled something back. Axel laughed and slowly let Roxas down.

"Thank you! Now lets go!" Roxas huffed and started walking. Axel came up behind him and grabbed his ass again.

"Axel!" Roxas growled, obviously embarrassed.

"Like I said" Axel laughed and trotted off in front of Roxas. Roxas glared and caught up to him.

Roxas opened the door, stuffing his key back into his pocket. Axel walked in, seeing the downstairs for the first time. He shut the door behind them and looked around. The entry way was simple, it lead into living room, a TV, couch, chair. He followed Roxas to the kitchen that was off to the right. They immediately came upon a woman in a bath robe leaning into the refrigerator. She stood up suddenly.

"Roxas why are you back so…. Early?" she spotted Axel and just about froze, Axel could tell she wasn't comfortable with his sudden presence. "Whose this, um, older man?" She shut the refrigerator door.

"Oh, well it turns out they all had to go home cause they didn't finish their homework and then I met Axel on my way home. So I invited him over, I told him I'd treat him to some breakfast" Roxas lied.

"Axel… you mean that singer your always raving about?" she asked. Roxas blushed and Axel smirked.

"Yes mom, Axel from the band S.O.S" he sighed.

"Oh! Well Mr. Axel come join us and I'll whip you up something to eat!" she smiled, her mood turning quickly.

"No, actually I kind of wanted to make breakfast for everyone is that okay?" he asked. His mother smiled.

"Ok, I'll let you make breakfast I'm just gunna go change, I didn't know we were going to have company" she laughed. Roxas nodded and his mother disappeared up the stairs.

"Smooth one" Axel whispered. Roxas laughed "You have no idea, I was working on it all the way here"

"So what would you like?" Roxas smiled.

"I want you" Axel growled playfully kissing him on the lips. Roxas pulled away quickly.

"Axel!"

"Mmhm what?" he purred wrapping his arms around Roxas's waist.

"My mom!!!" he almost shouted, but he had to admit Axel's body felt so good against his own.

"I know, but isn't it exciting" he murmured breathing in Roxas's scent. Roxas blushed and looked towards the stairs, his mother had just gone up.

He wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and locked their lips. He loved the taste of Axel. Axel slipped his tongue into Roxas's mouth, electing a moan from the younger boy. It felt so right for both of them. Like nothing else mattered. It was just them, mouths almost devouring each others hungrily, in an attempt to gain-

"Did your friend tell you what he wanted?" he heard his mothers voice call. It took all Roxas had to rip himself off of Axel. Axel smirked and wiped the traces of saliva from his mouth as Roxas dashed into the kitchen.

Roxas looked back at Axel. "Pancakes" Axel replied.

"Uhm he wanted pancakes!" Roxas replied, the red head smirked.

"I want to fuck you" Axel whispered. Roxas spun around to glare at him, his mother walked into the kitchen a second later. Roxas's face broke into a fake smile.

"Pancakes you say? Well I think we have some pancake batter, I was planning on running some errands today but I guess-" Roxas interrupted her suddenly.

"Its okay mom! We'll be fine, we'll just hang out, I'll cook, go ahead and get all your errands done!" Roxas didn't want to sound to pushy, but with the way Axel was acting they would be found out sooner rather then later.

She laughed "Are you sure honey?" she walked into the kitchen and found the pancake mix easily. She set it down on the counter and leaned over to Roxas. "Do you have your phone with you? I want you to be very careful Roxas" she whispered.

"Yes mom, I'll call you if anything goes wrong" he whispered.

"Well okay then, I'll be back in and hour or so" she announced grabbing her purse from the counter. She gave Roxas the "be careful" look and walked to the door.

"I love you mom" Roxas called.

"Love you dear!" she replied. The door closed. They both stood still for awhile. They heard his mothers car start up. The sound of wheels driving off into the distance then, nothing. Silence. Roxas looked over at Axel, Axel met his worried stare.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

Hehe Axel ish a bad boy XD R and R pwease


	13. In Our Spare Time

"Still want those pancakes?" he asked. Axel smirked.

"If you'll cook them naked for me" he whispered wickedly. Roxas laughed and shook his head.

"How about no pants?" Axel negotiated, Roxas rolled his eyes and started gathering things for the recipe and to cook them.

"No shirt?" Axel tried.

"No axel, not when my mom could come back at any time" Roxas threatened. Axel rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter and watched Roxas move around the kitchen with ease.

He hopped up onto counter and continued to watch Roxas pull out ingredients. He pulled his coat off and dropped it behind him on the stools that rested in front of the bar counter. He pulled his shoes off and flung them over to the door. Roxas eyed the tattooed faced man. Axel smirked and laid out on the counter. Leaning back on his elbows, body stretched the length of the counter.

"Axel!" Roxas scolded. Axel smiled.

"What?" he whispered. Roxas blushed as he looked Axel over, it said fuck me all over it, but really Axel was waiting for Roxas to accept the sexual invitation and give into him.

"Please get off the counter, I'm trying to make breakfast" Roxas sighed. Axel rolled his eyes, he figured it might be worth it to see Roxas cook.

"Fine then" Axel huffed. He slid off the counter and sat down on one of the barstools.

"Thank you" Roxas sighed.

"I want to pound you so badly" Axel replied sensually, Roxas shuddered, Axel'svoice was enough to get him hot. He poured the pancake batter into a pan.

"How many do you want?" he asked.

"Two's fine, can I eat them off of you?" Ael whispered. The hairs on the back or Roxas's neck stood up.

"Two it is then" Roxas replied.

"Do you have any whip cream?" Axel asked, voice casual.

"Yeah, want some on you pancakes?" he asked.

"Sure, but you know… there is another way to use it" Axel purred. Roxas shuddered.

"Oh yeah, I can just see it know, whip cream all over you" Axel sucked air in " I'd just love to lick it off of you" Axel growled, pure desire lacing through his husky voice. Roxas could've cummed right then and there, the mixture of Axel's seductive voice and the images he was receiving.

"Axel… please" he whispered. Axel could see the effect he was having on Roxas. He smiled. Roxas turned the pancake over. At least Axel had stopped for the moment.

Axel could tell Roxas was worked up. The way his movements were slightly stiff. The raggedness of his breath as he tried to steady himself. He stood up and walked up stairs. Remembering where Roxas's room was. He entered the black and white room. He grabbed the guitar he had given the boy and left the room. He returned downstairs to the smell of pancakes and smiled. Roxas looked over and spotted the guitar.

"What're you doing?"

"Nothing, I've had some ideas for songs lately and wanted to try and put some chords to them." he smiled.

"My equipments in the closet over there" Roxas said pointing off toward the entry way. He grabbed a plate and slid the pancakes onto them. He turned around to see Axel all hooked up. Axel smiled.

"From experience" he laughed and Roxas rolled his eyes. He set the plate in front of Axel and went to the refrigerator. He pulled out a can that said whipped cream and returned to his lyrical lover staring at the guitar.

"Thank you my little sex kitten" Axel laughed and Roxas rolled his eyes again.

"How much?"

"Just leave it there" Axel whispered and reached into his pocket, pulling out a black guitar pic. He looked over at Roxas

"Do you know how to play?"

"A little bit, not as good as you though" Roxas laughed setting a fork next to Axel's plate. Axel smiled.

"Let me sing you something I've been thinking about" Axel whispered. Roxas smiled, he was about to hear the raw thoughts of Axel's mind put into song.

_You've got a lock on my heart ooooo  
And you know I'd give anything for you  
You've got me wrapped around your finger!  
Oh! But that finger is soaked in my love,  
These feelings of passion still linger  
We fit together like a glove _

I'll never let you down  
I'll put you on a pedestal 

Axel stopped suddenly "That's about as far as I've gotten" he laughed.

Roxas cleared his throat "Wow… that was…" Roxas laughed.

"Yeah?" Axel whispered grabbing the can and shaking it.

"It was…" Roxas blushed " hot" he whispered. Axel smiled and sprayed the whipped over his pancakes.

"Y-yeah" Roxas cleared his throat. Axel laughed and cut a piece of the pancake and stuck it into his mouth.

"So… " Axel whispered, he set the guitar down and let his eyes rest on Roxas.

"So" Roxas met Axel's stare.

"Come over here and play my guitar" Axel whispered, it sound so dirty to Roxas that he had to smile.

"I told you I'm not that good"

"I don't care, I mean I did give it to you to play… soooo" Axel smiled and took another bite. Roxas smiled and walked around the side.

Axel hopped down off the stool and picked the guitar up. Axel put the strap on Roxas chest and then around his own back. Roxas blushed as the guitar strap held them in close contact. He took the guitar in his hands. Axel smiled and put his hands over Roxas's.

"Do you know how to play red love?" Axel whispered in his ear. Roxas shuddered, that was the song they had spotted each other.

"No" he whispered. Axel smirked and pulled the guitar close and Roxas breathed in slowly.

"Then I'll teach you" he whispered. Roxas blushed and nodded. The warmth of Axel behind him, the fact their bodies were pressed against each other. He wanted Axel's hands all over his body. The moment would've been perfect if it weren't for the fact Roxas heard the distinct sound of his mothers car driving up.

"A-axel!" Roxas snapped and squirmed out from under the guitar strap. The door opened and Roxas perched himself next to the kitchen sink, leaving Axel with the guitar.

"Sorry dear, I forgot my phone!" she announced walking past the kitchen eyes on Axel.

"No problem mom" Roxas called as his mom went up the stairs.

"I want to pound you so hard you'll-", "Axel!" Roxas growled giving him the death glare.

"Well, I'll be off then" his mother said as she walked down the stairs.

"Kay, I love you" Roxas said as his mother walked past.

"I love you too!" she called and left, the door locking behind her.

Roxas glared at Axel for awhile "Will you please stop doing that!"

Axel laughed and took the guitar off. He walked over to Roxas and put his hands on either side of him on the sink. Roxas blushed slightly and looked up at him. He leaned back against the sink and gave him the "What cha' gunna do?" look, Axel smiled.

"Do you know how to dance?" he whispered, eyes sliding over Roxas's rosy lips.

"Dance?" Roxas shook his head.

"Your missing out on life" Axel sighed and leaned down, he stopped short of Roxas lips. He could feel Roxas's labored breath, their lips slightly touching.

"Then show me what I've been missing" Roxas whispered leaning up, lips full against each other. Axel reached around, arm wrapping around Roxas's waist, hand coming up to cradle his head.

"Then I'll show you" Axel whispered and took Roxas's hand, he lead Roxas out of the kitchen, past the half eaten pancakes and into the living room.

"Now what?" Roxas asked standing apart from Axel.

"I'm gunna teach you to waltz" Axel purred. Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"You know how to waltz?" he said unbelieving.

"What? You don't think I get bored in my spare time? So bored that I decided I'd have Marluxia teach me how to waltz" Axel laughed running a hand through his crimson hair.

"And where did Marluxia learn to waltz?" Roxas said crossing his arms. Axel chuckled.

"He learned cause his boyfriend knows" Axel laughed.

"Marluxia has a boyfriend?" Roxas said a little shocked.

"Marluxia isn't not the only one with a boyfriend you realize that?" Axel informed.

Roxas smiled "You got me there, so who is it?" Axel laughed.

"Have you ever noticed how its usually Saix and him that break off from our group?" Axel said and took Roxas's right hand in his left.

"Saix and Marluxia!" Roxas said a little shocked., but nodded thinking back. Axel put his right hand on Roxas's left hip.

"Yeah. You didn't see it? Put you left hand on my shoulder" Roxas did as he was told.

"I guess it was kind of obvious, but, wow, they make a cute couple" Roxas blurted out. Axel laughed.

"Now when I step back with my right foot, you step forward with your left" Roxas nodded and Axel stepped back, Roxas matched him and smiled.

"Then to the left" Axel side stepped left and Roxas followed. They did this for a little, gaining a rythm enough that Roxas felt comfortable.

"And that's the basic step!" Axel smiled and stretched. Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?" Axel laughed and stretched out on the couch. "Yeah well, I'm still tired from our little escapade from earlier" he purred. Roxas rolled his eyes. Axel gestured for Roxas to come lay with him. Roxas smiled and slowly straddled Axel's hips, squeezing them slightly then laid his head on Axel's chest. Axel smirked

"So… what do you think of my mom?" Roxas laughed.

"Ha… well I don't think she likes me, she seems wary" Axel whispered.

"Maybe its because you're a famous rock star and I'm a 16 year old boy?" Roxas laughed. Axel smiled.

"And what a fine 16 year old boy you are" Axel laughed " so fine I had my way with you" he purred and Roxas blushed.

"Ya, well I consented" he whispered.

"Oh yeah you consented" Axel growled playfully. Roxas turned red and stuck his tongue out. Axel smirked and rolled his hips against Roxas's who turned even redder, if that was possible.

"Anyway" Roxas whispered. "What do we want to do today?" Axel's face took the appearance of thinking and Roxas looked around. He spotted the clock by the TV, it was already 7:50. A light switched on in Roxas' head and he looked back at Sxel.

"We should go to the Setting Sun!" Roxas exclaimed,Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah you don't live here. The setting sun is this underground café, its pretty sweet you can go hang out. Listen to people trying to make it, open and spoken word its awesome!" axel smiled.

"Alright then, lets go to the setting run" Axel sat up, pushing Roxas into an upright position.

"Hey… I remember this situation" Axel whispered smiling. Roxas rolled his eyes and climbed off. Axel laughed and stood up.

Roxas dashed upstairs while Axel stretched. He meandered over to the kitchen where he had carelessly strewn his clothes. He picked up his coat and put it on, taking the time to adjust it so it felt right. He slipped his shoes on, then carefully put away the guitar and leaned it against the kitchen counter. He was putting Roxas's equipment away when the boy came down stairs, a piece of paper in his hand. He set it on the counter and walked over to the entry way. He slipped his shoes on. He was about to open the door when Axel stopped him, placing a hand on the door, holding it firmly closed.

"Can I get a taste before I have to share you" he whispered. Roxas blushed but no objection came from him.

Axel leaned down, the slightly awkward kiss giving fruition to Roxas reaching up and pulling Axel closer. The exotic feeling was odd yet exciting to both of them. The kiss deepened when tongues ravenously met each other, hot breath sliding between them, making them gasp for air. They stared at each other till Roxas turned the door knob. Axel took his hand away and smirked. Satisfied to have tasted his lover again. They walked outside and Roxas locked the door behind them. Walking side by side to the Setting Sun.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

Spider-man kiss!!!! rofl R and r pwease


	14. On Stage

Roxas looked around, they were at an alley way. He gestured for Axel to follow, they walked to the end where a lone door stood. Roxas knocked on it, the door opened a crack and a throaty voice asked.

"Password?"

"Destinies key" Roxas whispered. The door shut then opened all the way.

"Hey Roxas" the man behind the door greeted.

"Hi Dan!" Roxas smiled and lead Axel in. The man eyed Axel.

"He's with me" Roxas added, Dan nodded and closed the door behind them. A black light lit their way down a corridor.

"Kinky" Axel whispered and Roxas giggled. Roxas walked to the end and opened the black door with fluorescent graffiti on it.

They walked in quietly, someone was talking up on the black stage. The band was listening behind them. Roxas closed the door slowly. Axel looked around, eyes adjusting to the dark lighting.

"Come on" Roxas whispered grabbing Axel's hand and leading him through the lyrical darkness. He listened to the person on stage talking about the worlds flaws. He felt Roxas's hand slip away from his own. He looked down.

"Jeez this place is dark!" Axel hissed sitting down across from the blonde.

"Well duh, it creates atmosphere" Roxas said haughtily. Axel rolled his eyes and looked around again. A woman walked up to them.

"What can I get you?" she asked, voice casual.

"Hot green tea" Axel said suddenly, Roxas smiled. "I'll have the same"

"Okay, OH! Roxas! Its been so long since you've been back!" she exclaimed. Roxas smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah I know, I've been busy with school" he laughed.

"You should go up!" she encouraged.

"No… I don't have anything ready"

"So! Wing it! Your so good!"

"Yeah Roxas, go up! I'd love to hear you" Axel laughed, Roxas glared at Axel.

"Ugh fine" Roxas submitted, the girl squealed and ran off.

"Axel! You just had to didn't you" Roxas sighed. Axel laughed.

"No problem baby I love you that much" Axel smiled. Roxas stuck his tongue out.

The woman was fast to get their drinks. She set the hot cups down and smiled. "Your up next!" she giggled.

"Yeah… cool" Roxas whispered, the girl smiled then walked away. Roxas growled and felt his heart beat a little faster.

The person on stage said something then the café start clapping. The person thanked them then walked off stage. The girl from before bounced on stage, giddy as ever. She looked around, waiting for them to stop clapping.

"Guess what?! Our next boy is a personal friend of mine. I'm sure some of you remember him. Roxas!" she giggled. There were a couple of people who whooped and Roxas stood up.

"Work it!" Axel called and Roxas glared back at him.

Roxas lowered the mic to his mouth before speaking.

"Uhm, hey," his heart was beat a mile a minute. "I don't exactly have anything prepared so I'm just guna kind of wing it" he laughed nervously.

Roxas brushed some hair out of his eyes and took the mic stand in his left hand. He felt slightly embarrassed since Axel was watching, he usually like to voice all his feelings when he stood up on that black lit stage. He breathed out and leaned in. And all of a sudden a a thought popped into his head, and then he spoke.

_I'll never let you down  
I'll put you on a pedestal  
You'll be my living crown  
Green eyes that hypnotize  
Blue eyes that realize  
Don't hide behind your feeble disguise  
A mask of red  
A mask of yellow  
Your soft lips upon my head  
Moving and rocking together like j-ello_

Axel smiled, Roxas was free lyricing where he had stopped off at. He watched Roxas, spilling what sounded like his feelings. Giving life to the rest of the song.

'_Green eyes, blue eyes. Red mask, yellow mask_' Axel smirked and continued to listen.

_I used to think you were so big  
Till you put me atop a pedestal  
I look down and see you smile  
Your body so celestial _

The world refuses to see us together  
I hate the fact people are so like leather  
The norm sucks  
Its not me  
If I had the chance I'd rip out their guts  
But that's not a possibility 

Axel listened intently, he could see Roxas was relaxed and letting everything out. His mouth close to the mic as he whispered the powerful words.

'_I wonder how many other times he's been up on that stage'_

_There's a darkness in all our souls  
But only some see it for what it is  
I know we cant see it  
But I sure as hell feel it _

There's no more time  
We're coming to the end  
So don't waste it  
We're almost around the bend 

Roxas let go of the mic and stepped back. The audience broke into clapping and Roxas laughed nervously, still embarrassed The woman scurried on stage and took the mic

"Thank you so much Roxas!" she giggled. He nodded and walked off the stage. He meandered over and sat down across from Axel.

"Bravo, maybe I'll add some of those to me song" Axel smiled, Roxas laughed and took a sip of his tea.

They spent the rest of their time talking, listening to the people on stage and drinking tea. Enjoying each others company. Getting to know each other more. It wasn't till about 6:25 did Roxas look at his phone.

"I should probably get home." Roxas whispered, Axel nodded and left money on the table. They walked back out into the hallway.

"It was good seeing you " Dan said opening the door.

"Yeah, I'll see you later" Roxas smiled and they walked out into the dimming sky twilight town.

* * *

Darkness had placed its veil over the town. The street lights were flickering on. Roxas staring up into green eyes. The street light behind them turned on sending ominous shadows around them. The chill of night setting in sending a shiver through Roxas's spine.

"I have to go to school tomorrow" Roxas whispered.

"It's okay, I have to get ready for the upcoming concerts" he smiled.

"Yeah… I need to get back to regular life" Roxas laughed and reached up, Axel took the invitation and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy. Axel smiled then let go.

"I'll try to see you later" Axel whispered and Roxas nodded. He started to walk up the drive way and Axel caught him at the last second, grabbing him on the behind and Roxas made a noise that had Axel laughing.

"Love ya" Axel called when Roxas reached the door. Roxas smiled and entered his house, his mother greeting him while Axel started his walk back to the hotel.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot 

nyaaa, lyrics done by me :has no life: R and R pwease.


	15. Visit

The shrill ringing of an alarm broke the silence of morning. Roxas groaned and rolled over, he slammed his hand on the clock. He sat up , almost expecting Axel to be there waiting. He ran a hand through his messy hair. He sighed and got out of bed. His eyes traveled to the guitar case leaning on his dresser.

' _Axel_'

He pulled clothes out and lazily dressed himself. He felt totally out of it. Lingering feelings of that past two days seemed like a dream. But it was real, he was the boyfriend of a rock star, he owned one of Axel's guitars and more then once they had shared saliva. He walked to the bathroom, his mother greeted him in the hallway as she headed downstairs. He mumbled a good morning and closed the door. He looked over at the shower and smirked. And then he remembered Axel was leaving in a couple of days.

"Crap, I can't believe I got myself mixed up in all this" he laughed and started his morning routine.

* * *

Roxas was cringing in pain, Hayner had jumped him not more then a minute or so after he had stepped into the school. He had shoved Roxas into an empty class room. Hayner was staring at him with narrowed eyes. Roxas looked up at the clock on the wall. 7:20, they had time.

"Where were you this weekend?" he asked voice serious. Roxas blushed slightly remembering everything that happened since Friday.

"W-well I kind of got preoccupied" he offered. Hayner crossed his arms and leaned back against the door waiting for an explanation.

"Well… you won't believe me " Roxas whispered.

"Try me"

Roxas scoffed" Fine, I was with Axel all weekend" Hayner didn't say anything, he looked like he was thinking.

"Not lying?" Roxas shook his head. Hayner broke into a smile and stood up straight.

"Are you serious!" he exclaimed, Roxas laughed and nodded.

"How did that happen?" Hayner asked playfully punching Roxas in the arm.

"When I was walking home these guys tried to steal the guitar but Axel chased them off, and I've been with him ever since Friday" Roxas laughed, blushing a little.

"So, what was he like?" Hayner smiled, obviously excited his friend had met the rock star.

Roxas's little mind kept flitting back to their kisses and the shower " Well, he can be very affectionate" he whispered, he went red when he realized what had just said. Hayner looked at him questioningly.

"What?…. Did something happen?" hit the nail on the head. Hayner stared at Roxas's red face.

Roxas cleared his throat" Uhm.. I'm kind of his… boyfriend" Roxas muttered the last part and Hayners's eyes went big.

"What!Nuh uh!" Roxas looked away and bit his lip.

Hayner couldn't help but smile a little but at the same time be a little worried. "Like, how serious?"

"Liiiiike he and I have kissed before" he wasn't sure how Hayner would react to the shower, so he left it out. Hayner smirked.

"He a good kisser?" Hayner laughed. Roxas smiled then nodded. Hayner slapped him on the back and laughed.

"But Roxas" Hayner suddenly getting serious "I don't want you to get hurt" Roxas looked into Hayner's eyes and nodded.

"Yeah… we're trying to figure out the details since he's leaving in a few days" Roxas whispered. Hayner raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure he not leading you on" Hayner asked.

"No… he told me it wasn't, he wanted it to work, and so do I " Roxas replied.

Hayner sighed. "I just don't want to see you get hurt" he whispered.

"I know… just… let me figure things out" Roxas whispered, then smiled weakly. Hayner half smiled then nodded.

"Kay" he patted Roxas on the back and opened the door, the sound of the hallway spilling in.

"Lets go to class" and they walked out.

* * *

Roxas stared at the board, the words pop quiz written in large letters. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked across the room, he caught Olette's eye and she smiled. He smiled, he figured he should talk to her after class. He hated quizzes especially when he wasn't ready. The door to the class room opened and he just about fell out of his seat. A tall lanky red had walked in. Their eyes met and he walked over to Roxas. Heads turned, whispers flying around and the teacher calling at him. Axel smiled and suddenly stripped off his shirt. Roxas turned red and was about to say something when the scarlet haired fiend captured his mouth. Hands all over his body.

"Roxas…!" he suddenly felt a swift smack to his head and jumped in his seat. Roxas rubbed his eyes, he had fallen asleep. The teacher was standing over him glaring.

"Oh, sorry" he said and sat up straight. Giggles scattered through the class and Roxas smiled sheepishly.

' _That was weird_' he thought and pulled a piece of paper out for the test.

* * *

It wasn't long till lunch rolled around. Roxas thankful for the fact he could just sit and talk with his friends. He carried his tray outside where he spotted Hayner and Olette. He smiled and walked over. He flopped down on the grass and they greeted him.

"So… I heard you got a new boyfriend" Olette giggled pulling some brown hair behind her ear. Roxas blushed and slightly glared at Hayner.

"Yeah, just a little" he laughed and suddenly Pence sat down smiling.

"Hey Roxas!" he smiled.

"Hey" Pence took a bite of his sandwich and they started chatting.

Roxas looked around, half listening, half just thinking. He leaned back on his hands and looked back at his friends. He smiled, he enjoyed this. He had a break from Axel, even if he still wanted to feel the red heads lips, and he was happy to hang with his friends again. Olette was laughing with Pence while Hayner was glaring at Pence. He felt as through he was basking in the warmth of friendship and then someone ran past him. He snapped to attention and realized people were screaming. All four of them looked around. They weren't terrified screams but screams of delight. They stood up and watched people running past them. A large group was forming.

"What's happening?" Hayner said catching a fellow student who had been running.

"You Don't know?! The lead singer of S.O.S is here!" Roxas felt his heart skip a beat and he looked over at the group. Hayner, Olette and pence were already heading towards the group.

Roxas bit his lip, more then anything he figured Axel was there for him. He sighed and started walking the opposite way. His thoughts started to battle.

' _I should go back, no things were just fine without him appearing, but he's leaving in a few days_' he stopped and sat down on the steps that lead up to the school. Trays and bagged lunches were left alone, the front yard of the school was almost empty except for the massive congregation of students and from what Roxas cold tell he could some red spikes peaking out from the top.

He leaned back on his elbows. He didn't exactly mind if Axel came, but past experiences told him he should be at least a little wary of how close they got. He watched the crowd, the spikes where moving back and forth more then likely answering questions. The red head pushed through the crowd and spotted Roxas. A smirk crossed the red heads lips and he started walking over. Roxas's heart beat just a little faster, blood and heat rising into his cheeks as he watched the older man stride over to him. A devilish smile as his eyes slowly slide down the boys body. The mass of students quickly catching up, girls asking questions, he spotted Hayner, Pence and Olette near the front.

"Not interested in my signature?" he asked, the students stared down at Roxas like he was crazy. Roxas narrowed his eyes then stood up.

"Why don't you sign my pants then" Roxas shot back. Axel uncapped a sharpie.

"Okay then" Roxas smirked and stepped his right leg out. Axel could've kissed him but instead took his chance to sign the boy.

He leaned down, right hand placed dangerously high on Roxas's thigh, the left signing his name. Roxas could feel the firm grip of Axel's hand on his leg, the eyes of his fellow students foucused on them. Axel finished then stood up, a smirk on his lips.

"Thanks" Roxas whispered.

"No prob" and then girls pushed past.

"Sign my shirt!"

"Sign my pants!"

"Sign my skirt!"

"Sign my chest!!!"

Roxas smirked and caught Axel's eye. Axel smiled and Roxas started walking away. There was a commotion as others moved into Roxas spot. Hayner, pence and Olette catching up with Roxas as he walked back into the school.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

I want my pants signed by Axel!!! lol R and R pwease


	16. A Trip To The Principal and Angry Words

Roxas was sitting in the main office along with a handful of kids, Hayner, Pence, Olette and Axel. Axel's little visit had landed all of them in the office. Axel was sitting across from Roxas, smiling in a satisfied fashion. Roxas crossed his legs and his arms and looked away. Axel sighed and leaned back in the chair. He had been dragged in by one of the security guards. He didn't think it was that big of a deal, apparently it was.

"Will all of you come into my office" the principal announced.

Axel was last to get up along with Roxas. "This is all you fault" Roxas hissed.

He smiled and nudged Roxas in the side "You were enjoying it" he whispered and they walked into the principals office.

"I know you're here for the week Mr. Axel , but I can't have you coming onto my campus and disturbing lunches and classes" the woman said sitting down.

"Sorry…" he looked at the name plate "Mrs. Windsey" She raised an eyebrow and sat back in her seat. Axel glanced down at Roxas then back at the principal. Mrs. Windsey followed his gaze.

"Did you have anything to do with this Roxas?" she asked. Axel raised an eyebrow, she knew his name. Roxas jumped at his name.

"You mean the fact he was the only one Axel paid attention to" a girl blurted out disdainfully. Roxas shot a glare back at the girl who shrunk back.

"Um… I got my pants signed that was it… then everyone wanted theirs signed" he replied. She nodded.

"Everyone may leave but Roxas and Axel" Roxas sighed and heard the other students scurry out. Silence dawned on them.

"So, Mr. Axel I'd appreciate it if the next time you came and visited you had a visitor pass" she sat back in her seat.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to visit my fans" Axel said sheepishly. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, and Roxas, the next time you feel the need to encouraged this behavior think again" she scolded. Roxas nodded.

"Then go to class Roxas and Mr. Axel, I would appreciate it if you would leave my campus"

Axel nodded and Roxas and him left the office. "Well that was pleasant" Axel laughed. They walked out into the empty hallways.

"Guess I have to leave" Axel smiled. Roxas nodded.

"Why did you do that though?" he stopped walking. Axel looked back at him.

"Well I got lonely, plus, I got to sign you pants" he jeered, Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Hey, know what would be really kinky?" Axel purred. Roxas glared at him.

"Don't…" Roxas stepped back.

"If we made out in the school" Axel hissed. Roxas felt a chill go through his spine. His eyes locked with Axel's.

"You need to leave" Roxas took another step back. The singer let the famous smirk cross his lips. Roxas looked around but the hallway was empty.

He felt Axel grab his wrist, he whipped his head back. Axel had pressed him against his chest. "Axel! I'm serious" Roxas hissed and pulled away.

"Please Axel leave!" Roxas said, agitation in his voice. The red head looked down at him with cold eyes. The boys vicious voice told him he was serious.

"Fine, act like that" Axel grated out and turned around, walking for the exit doors. Roxas watched as he left. The large metal doors slamming shut.

Roxas raked two hands through his hair, he growled and slammed a hand into the lockers to his right. '_Dammit it axel you act like there's nothing wrong!' _he turned and stormed off to his next class.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

sigh, I'm mean to roxas lol R and R pwease


	17. Fighting and Softly whispered words

Axel glared down at the piece of paper in his hands. He had been trying to write lyrics but the only thing that would float out of his mind and onto paper was the name of his current lover. He sat back on the couch and huffed in annoyance. He tossed the paper aside and laid his head back. He closed his eyes, just thinking of the way Roxas snapped at him made him mad. There was certain feeling that had been nagging at him. It had been clawing at him to get out, he had to isolate himself to make sure it stayed down. The feeling was hissing in his ear, destruction, he wanted to go out and just fuck something up. Destroy and mutilate something. He got up and walked to his room.

"That's it" he growled. He pulled a cap low on his head to cover his face and tucked his hair in as best he could. He stretched and walked out of his room, he left the hotel. The feeling ragging within him.

* * *

Roxas's pencil tapped nervously against his notebook. He was in biology but he wasn't paying attention. He had been sitting for more then ten minutes just staring at his blank paper. He was mulling over what had happened between him and Axel. He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when a brunette sitting beside him nudge him in the arm. He looked up then over to Olette.

"You okay Roxas?" she whispered.

"Y-yeah, I'm just thinking hard that's all" he smiled weakly. Olette knit her brow but nodded and turned back to her own notebook. Roxas let a breath out and went back to tapping nervously.

* * *

Axel wiped some blood from the side of his mouth. His assailant came at him, anger fresh in their eyes, he had already felled his other friend. He grabbed the persons hand and punched with his right, catching them in the jaw. They let a yelp out and pushed him off. Axel hit the wall hard and the person came down on him. He struck Axel in the stomach and punched him across the face. Axel hacked some blood up and spat it in the ground. The person made for a kick but Axel snatched his ankle, he hit the man in the chest, shoving them down to the ground. He let a growl escape and punched them over and over and over again till he weren't moving. He climbed off, his back hitting the wall. Breath coming in gulps. The feeling settled, satisfied to have been given victims.

"Damn" he wiped the sweat from his brow and the blood off his cheek. It hit him, hard, he looked at the knocked out men below him. He stepped then started to walk away, pulling his cap lower.

* * *

Roxas closed his locker, he was finally done with school. He pulled his backpack over a shoulder and started walking for the main entrance. He wasn't sure how Axel was going to act. The same questions kept running through his head. Will we see each other again? Will he talk to me? What if its over between us?

"Bye Roxas!" Olette called waving to him. He gave a half wave but didn't say anything.

He walked out of the school and stopped. Across the way, leaning against the railing that parted the sidewalk and the buss lanes. A red head with a low cap was looking at him. He bit his lip and started walking. He caught Axel's eye and tossed his chin as a gesture to follow. Axel made no expression but meandered over and fell in step.

"We need to talk" Axel said deadpan and dug in his jacket pockets. He pulled a cigarette and a lighter out.

"Yeah.." Roxas eyed Axel's sullen face and kept walking.

* * *

Roxas dumped his stuff next to the old couch and sat on the arm of it. Axel leaned against the wall and blew some smoke out of his mouth.

"What's your problem?" Axel asked suddenly, he was in a foul mood and Roxas could see it. Axel pulled his cap off and flung it to the ground.

"Is that blood!" Roxas stood up.

"Thought I had got all of it" he whispered and took a drag from his half done cigarette and blew out of his nose.

"What do you mean? What have you been doing?!" Roxas demanded. Axel glared and flicked the rest of the cigarette to the ground, he mashed it with his boot and spoke.

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do?" Axel growled. Roxas didn't reply.

"So… is that it? No come back!" Axel dug in his pocket again.

"What your problem! Why are you so nasty?" Roxas shouted, he felt like he couldn't control his voice.

"God Roxas your driving me crazy… in the good way"

Roxas stared at him questioningly, emotions flitting across the older mans face. "What?"

"God dammit it Roxas I just beat the shit out of two guys after you snapped at me! I felt like my world was going to crumble" Axel shouted, green eyes intense with passion for his lover and hate for what he had done.

"You what? Why? I don't understand" Roxas whispered.

"How can you understand the way I feel, knowing that I can't force the world to stop so I can spend time with you!" Axel yelled his hands coming up to fist in his hair, pacing rapidly he had no idea where the words were coming from but he didn't like.

"I never asked you to beat those guys! And don't say I don't understand! Your going to be leaving soon! Do you know how that makes me feel?" Roxas shouted he fisted a hand over his heart, tears welling in his eyes.

"Don't make this about you! Its just as fucking hard for me!" Axel shot back, venom in his voice. He paced quickly.

"Roxas… I want this to work… it so damn hard" Axel stopped, he looked over at Roxas, head bent, shoulders shaking, he was pale, he didn't look too good.

"Aw shit... Roxas I'm sorry" he could feel all his emotions slipping away, except remorse. He walked over and wrapped his arms around the boys shoulders.

Roxas choked back a sob "I hate this axel every time I look at you and I think-" he grasped the back of Axel's black jacket " -that your going to be leaving" he buried his face in Axel's chest, hot tears running down his cheeks.

"I don't want-" he breathed in coughing a little " I don't want you to leave"

Axel closed his eyes and rested his chin on Roxas's head. '_Damn… I forgot about that'_ he sighed and dragged the blonde over to the old couch, he sat down and Roxas curled into him, sobs still shaking his small body.

Axel reached up with a hand with a hand and gently stroked the blondes head. It was breaking his heart to hear Roxas like this. He rested his cheek on Roxas's head and hummed quietly. He closed his eyes, to him the only thing that mattered was soothing the boys shakes. He felt Roxas's hands clench and unclench in his shirt, as if deciding whether he needed an anchor or not. It was a wonder to him how this small town kid could quell his fiercest temper.

"I'm sorry Roxas" he whispered. He could feel Roxas' tremors subsiding. "I didn't mean to yell" he cooed and hugged Roxas tighter.

'_I hurt him'_

"I.. don't know what I'll do if you leave" Roxas whispered, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, red from crying.

"I know, I know…" Axel reached up and cupped the blondes face. "That's why I'm going to try my damn hardest not too" but there was nothing he could do to back it up.

Roxas looked away, he wasn't sure Axel would be able to fulfill that phrase, but he nodded. He leaned back down resting his head on Axel's chest and spoke. " Next time you decide to come visit me at school… get a pass you numbskull" Axel laughed and kissed him on the head.

"Fine, I'm having another concert tomorrow night I want you backstage with me" Axel smiled. Roxas sat up.

"Really! I've never been backstage before" Roxas exclaimed.

"Yeah well you've never had a rock star as a boyfriend… have you?" Axel laughed and Roxas blushed and rolled his eyes.

"But hey" Axel's tone turning serious, Roxas looked over, listening intently. "I'm sorry I yelled at you… I just…" Axel looked away trying to find some words that didn't sound stupid.

"I love you Axel" Roxas whispered, gaining the red heads attention and a smirk.

"Yeah… I love you" Axel finished. Roxas smiled and leaned down. Axel met him halfway in a heart felt kiss.

They parted and Roxas rested his forehead against Axel's. "I have to go home"

Axel smiled "How 'bout I pick you up at 8'o' clock tomorrow"

The blonde grinned "Sure"

Roxas got up, he pulled his backpack on. Axel stood up and fixed his jacket. "Can you find your way back?" he asked walking to the entrance.

Axel pulled his cap on "Yeah I'll manage" Roxas nodded and parted the fabric.

"I love you" Axel called. Roxas looked over his shoulder and smiled, he waved and left. Axel smirked.

'_The kid has a way with words'

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

hehe, fluffyness XD R and R pwease.


	18. Bandmates

Demyx sat quietly smiling from ear to ear. He was sitting across from a blue haired man who was staring intently at the book that was open in front of him. He was content to sit and stare at the beautiful creature before him. He had met this sapphire jewel while perusing the local book store. He had found him in the back trying to reach for a book on one of the taller shelves and had lended his long arms to assist. He was captivated when the man spoke and was set on making the blue haired man his.

"Zexion" he whispered. The man raised and eyebrow, finished his sentence then looked up. Demyx leaned forward and planted a kiss on the mans lips.

"D-demyx!" Zexion stuttred looking around but remembered they were in the back of the library, alone.

Demyx laughed and Zexion blushed, he looked away then turned back to his book. Demyx rested his chin on his hand and smiled. He enjoyed the simple pleasure of just sitting and watching Zexion.

* * *

Marluxia quietly looked at the flowers in front of him. Dahlias, chrysanthemums, orchids and roses in all different colors. He was in a flower shop, he had dragged Saix in with him. Saix stood behind him quietly examining the riotous colors and his eyes fell upon some forget-me-nots.

"Saix" Marluxia whispered. Saix tore his eyes away from the beautiful blue flowers to look at the back of Marluxia's striking pink hair.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I want to get these pink orchids, help me" Marluxia said. Saix smirked "Sure"

He reached out, and gingerly took the fragile plants, theirs stems already tied together. He glanced at Marluxia's smiling face, the orchids almost matching the mans hair. He held them gently and Marluxia meandered over to the cashiers counter. Saix followed carefully putting the plants down. The woman smiled and typed the flowers into the register.

"That'll be 24. 50" she smiled. Marluxia looked back smiled and Saix rolled his eyes. He paid for the flowers, the woman smiling all the while.

"Thank you and have a nice day" she smiled handing the wrapped flowers to Saix.

They walked out of the store and Marluxia snatched the flowers away from his quite lover. Saix smiled and they started walking down the sidewalk. They had been stopped more then once along the way but didn't mind. Marluxia walked shoulder to shoulder with Saix. The blue haired man smiled and continued walking.

"Thank you" Marluxia finally said.

"No problem" Saix whispered "Just… treating my flower to some pets" he laughed. Marluxia laughed and took his lovers hand in his own.

* * *

Axel strummed the guitar in his hands, doing a few chords before stopping, pulling the pencil from behind his ear then writing the notes on the sheet in front of him. He was on a roll, ever since him and Roxas had made up he felt like he was having an epiphany. Words were coming to him, he was remembering the words from when him and Roxas had gone to the Setting Sun and mixing in music to it. He stopped and went back to the guitar he was in the zone.

* * *

Roxas licked some whipped cream from his finger and set the can down. Hayner had come over to hang out for awhile, do some homework and talk. He had fixed them bowels of ice cream with whipped cream. He handed Hayner his bowl with a spoon and came around sitting next to the other blonde. Pieces of homework and paper spread out on the counter top. His mom had disappeared up to her room to work and left them to study.

* * *

Demyx squeezed Zexion's hand as they sat next to each other. Zexion was still reading and Demyx had busied himself with affectionately touching Zexion. The mans cheeks flushed. Demyx fingered a lock a Zexion's blue hair. He liked how Zexion parted his hair, it was cute. He had situated his chair next to Zexion and was enjoying it.

"What cha reading?" he asked.

"Theology" Zexion whispered and Demyx looked over his shoulder.

"What's that?" Demyx asked and rested his chin on Zexion's right shoulder.

"The study of religion, especially the Christian faith and God's relation to the world" Zexion replied. Demyx didn't respond, he was processing the words.

"Okay" Demyx smiled and kissed Zexion on the cheek. Zexion blushed and looked over.

I…" Zexion started blushing fiercely.

"I love you" Demyx smiled and Zexion looked away. Demyx loved Zexion's shy attitude.

"I love you" Zexion whispered, Demyx grinned and kissed him. Zexion hesitated but kissed back. They parted quickly and Demyx kissed Zexion on the forehead. He loved this man with all his heart.

* * *

Marluxia placed the flowers on his lap as him and Saix sat together. They were on the ledge of the cement railings near the twilight train station. It was a perfect view of twilight town. The sun resting on the horizon. Giving its last rays to warm the town. Marluxia rested his head on Saix's shoulder. Saix was content to sit with his pink haired lover. Marluxia gently caressed the flowers in his lap, he loved flowers especially pink ones. Saix smiled and wrapped an arm around Marluxia's waist, holding his lover gently to admire the view before him and beside him.

Twilight town welcomed the dying rays from the sun. Absorbing the reds, yellows, pinks and oranges giving the town a healthy glow. Everything seemed to shine, to sparkle with the suns ending dance of fire and heat.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

lol filler chapter, just catching up what everyone else was doing


	19. Practice

Roxas sighed as he stood in line for breakfast. He was at school, and what he really wanted to do, was be with Axel. Hayner elbowed him in the back to move up. He grumbled and moved forward, he grabbed a bagel and walked to the woman who would take it out of his account. Hayner caught up to him carrying a muffin as he walked away. They walked over to a vacant table and sat down.

"You don't look so god dude" Hayner blurted out. Roxas chuckled.

"Yeah… I couldn't sleep, I had a fight with Axel yesterday" he sighed, he didn't want to tell Hayner about the fact he was also going to be backstage with Axel.

"Oh yeah? Lovers quarrel eh?" Hayner raised an eyebrow. Roxas laughed.

"Yeah, we made up afterwards, so… things should be good" he took a bite of his bagel. Hayner laughed and started at his muffin. It wasn't long till pence and Olette joined them.

"Well, Axel sure does seem friendly" Olette laughed, Pence smiled and Roxas glared.

"Yeah yeah, sorry I got you guys in trouble" he apologized and took another bite of his bagel.

"It's alright, it was cool seeing a rock star come to our school and give autographs." Pence laughed.

"Well I gotta go take a test" Olette sighed and stood up putting her small backpack on.

"Yeah me too" Hayner grumbled.

"Oh come on, you're the one who decided to skip out" Olette put her hands on her hips. Hayner rolled his eyes and scarfed the rest of his muffin down.

"I have to go to the library" Pence admitted standing up with Hayner.

"Well… I'll see you guys later then" Roxas gave a wave and the others walked off to go do what they needed.

* * *

It wasn't long till lunch rolled around, him and the others were sitting on the grass again. He kept looking towards the parking lot half excepting to see Axel come walking up again. Lunch dragged on and Roxas saw no sign of the red head. Then he remembered, their concert was tonight, They were probably rehearsing. Roxas dumped his tray at the kitchen and walked off, Hayner catching up to him.

"I was half expecting your boyfriend to show up" Hayner nudged Roxas playfully.

Roxas laughed "No, they have their concert tonight remember?"

"Oh yeah!! I got tickets to that!What about you?" Hayner smiled, they walked down the school hallways to their next class, other students idly eating on the floors and chatting.

"No actually… Axel invited me backstage" Roxas whispered looking away.

Hayner's eyes went big "What! Really!" Hayner suddenly went serious "Well then again you do have a rock star as a boyfriend" he laughed. Roxas smiled. They walked into the classroom to start English.

* * *

Axel leaned on the mic stand and took a breath, they had just run through half the play list straight with minor errors. He straightened and wiped a hand over his brow feeling the sweat. He ran a hand through his hair and flopped down. Demyx gave a whoop and set his drumsticks down. Saix rested his guitar on its stand. Marluxia smiled and took his hands off the keyboard.

"Good job you guys" Axel laughed.

"That was awesome!" Demyx smiled and drank almost half his bottle of water.

"Lets take a break" Marluxia whined. Axel laughed and laid all the way back on the floor.

All he could really think about was that Roxas, that in a couple of hours he'd be experiencing the energy he felt every time he did a concert. He sighed they had a break for awhile and then started up again with the last half of the play list.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

nyaaa, I plague you with filler chapters!!! lol


	20. Concert

Roxas scrambled as best he could and as quietly as he could, and he was only getting ready. He had rushed home after school. He flew through homework and as un suspiciously as he could, hurried through dinner. He had told his mother he was going to bed early since he had a test the next day and he wanted to be rested. But for Roxas, dressing in the dark was easier said then done. More then once he had put the wrong thing on and had to take it off. He looked at his clock, 7:53.

'_Shit' _he looked around and spotted his red studded belt and lunged for it, wrapping the decorated leather around his hips and black pants. He fixed his red and black striped shirt underneath a black on with a white design. He slipped on his red shoes and stuffed his phone and some money, just in case, into his pockets. Roxas stopped all of a sudden, hearing his mother coming.

'_Crap'_ he dashed for his bed, scrambling under the covers and lay still. His door opened, his mother was checking on him. He waited for the door to shut before getting up.

Roxas opened his window slowly, and swung a leg over. He lowered himself as far as his arms would and lets himself drop, he curled and rolled as he hit the ground, letting an ouch out and rubbed his knee. He brushed himself off and ran around the side of the house, he looked around and made it to the sidewalk, he stayed away from the streetlights and waited. He looked around waiting eagerly.

"You look cold" a masculine voice whispered. Roxas jumped and whipped around to see Axel and let a relived sigh out. Axel smiled and planted a kiss on the boy's head.

"Come on, we have to walk since the guys couldn't wait at the hotel" Roxas smiled and took Axel's hand in his, at least he got to spend time with his love before he had to share him with the people of twilight.

* * *

The blonde couldn't help but gawk at the amount of people running around backstage. The band mates had been ushered to get hair and make up done, if needed. Roxas had a backstage pass around his neck as he wandered around, hearing the roaring fans outside. His eyes stared unbelieveingly at a mass of cords that seemed to make the floor, but he was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he was grabbed by the wrist and twirled around. He looked up to see Axel, smiling smugly as ever.

"Axel! Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" Axel laughed and a pulled the blonde against his chest.

"I'm as ready as I'll every be, but maybe you'd like to relax me" he whispered, their lips mere centimeters apart. Roxas blushed and looked around.

"A-axel" Roxas protested, Axel smirked and kissed him on the cheek instead.

"Hmph, what?" he laughed and let Roxas go. Roxas fixed his clothes and crossed his arms.

"Now what?"

"Now, I have to go get that crowd riled!" Axel laughed and Demyx jumped on his back laughing.

"Yeah!!! let's get this party started!" he shouted and laughed. Roxas smiled and spotted Saix and Marluxia talking off to the side. Saix leaned down and whispered something into the pink haired man's ear and received a giggle.

"You guys are on!" a man with a headset and clipboard shouted over the noise.

All four, Axel, Demyx, Saix and Marluxia stopped what they were doing and congregated around the man. Roxas, smiled, he was glad to see Axel so happy. He watched as they walked to the stage. He followed, Axel stopped and turned to Roxas.

"Whish me luck?" Roxas smiled.

"Break a leg" Axel leaned down and kissed Roxas. The blonde didn't put a fight this time and let Axel have this simple pleasure.

"Thanks" he turned and walked out to the roaring crowd and pulled his guitar on, walking to the microphone and greeted the already excited crowd. Roxas ran a hand through his hair and smiled.

'_It's a wonder how a guy like that can deal with me and his busy life' _he laughed and watched as Axel spoke and chatted with the crowd. Making the experience of those below all worth the wait.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot 

I'd love to go backstage during a concert!!! Linkin Park 4 eva!!! XD short chaps. ahead meh you've been warned


	21. Grounded but still making plans

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

Pairings: AxelxRoxas

I'm so sorry! It's been soooooo long since I've updated!! lol but here it is!! number 21!! Enjoy peeps!! Sigh... I'd love to go to a concert but I've only been to one lol. The Little River Band XD :has no life: actually my mom dragged me there lol I didn't mind.

* * *

Roxas couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend as he watched him sing into the microphone, Demyx, Marluxia and Saix belting out the music to back him up. He watched in the wings, he had the best seat in the house, a perfect view of Axel. He leaned against a wall and crossed his arms. He felt someone tap his shoulder and looked back, it was the director.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, can I ask you a favor, since you're Axel's boyfriend and all, you wouldn't mind running out and grabbing his guitar after this song and bringing it back?"

"Oh, no I can do it!" Roxas smiled.

"Good, our guy who usually does it is busy upstairs with the stage cords and untangling them" Roxas nodded and waited his heart was pounding.

He suddenly felt self conscious, he fixed his belt, fixed his shirt and hair. He watched as Axel sang the last lyrics of the song. He stood up tall to get ready and run out their. The songs last notes faded and he saw Axel start to undo his guitar strap. He jumped at the moment and started on stage, moving around the cords to reach his lover. Axel looked over to see Roxas and a large smile crossed his face.

"Well, well ,well… if it isn't my little piece of heaven" Axel purred and Roxas felt his cheeks burn.

"Hi Axel" Roxas muttered and took the neck of the guitar.

"Hey their, why don't you say hi to everyone?" the crowd let off cheers of encouragement.

"No, I can't" Roxas blushed and stepped back. Axel grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into a quick kiss.

The crowd exploded in whistles, cheers, a couple boos and all over excitement. Roxas blushed but leaned in, he heard a whoop from Demyx behind them and a giggle from Marluxia. The blond reached up with his free hand and put it behind Axel's head to press them together, he couldn't believe he was doing this but it felt good. He pulled away breathing a little quicker and let go of Axel, stringing the guitar on his back, Axel smirked and Roxas walked back to leave to the wings. Axel watched for a second before turning back to the crowd.

"So, you guys saw that cutie right?" he pointed to the front most rows who cheered he laughed and continued. "I just wanted to say thanks to everyone in the crowd that supports my sexual preferences" he smiled and received cheers of support.

Roxas stood in the wings as Axel talked and announced their next song, he held the guitar tightly. He still couldn't fathom how Axel could continue loving him through some of the things they had been through. He leaned his head against the wall, content to watch his lover sing into the microphone.

* * *

The concert may have lasted more then a couple hours but Roxas was glad he could see everything from backstage. The crowd was going wild as Axel, Demyx, Saix and Marluxia waved to them as they walked off stage and back to thankfully receive bottles of water and disappear to the back.

They all sat idly in a break room, Roxas, Axel, Saix, Demyx and Marluxia. All resting, or rather all the band mates. Roxas sat next to his boyfriend, still giddy from the concert. Axel leaned heavily against him on the couch. Demyx at the other end. Saix milling in a chair and Marluxia stretched out on the floor. Axel gave a huff and closed his eyes.

"That was a good concert I think" Demyx laughed.

"Your kiss stole the show I think" Marluxia teased. Roxas blushed.

"It was a good kiss" Axel laughed and kissed the blonde on the cheek. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"None the less, I have to sneak home" Roxas sighed.

Marluxia laughed "It's already 10:30, you better skedaddle"

Roxas nodded and got up, Axel following his short boyfriend to the door. He waved to his friends and left the small room. They walked out to the back alley way of a shop. Roxas rubbed his arms and nose. Axel smirked and knelt slightly.

"Get on babeh" Axel smirked.

Roxas blushed and climbed onto Axel's back, he wrapped his arms around the red heads slender neck and gripped the older mans waist.

"Comfortable?"

"As I'll ever be" Roxas laughed. Axel stood up and he started to walk. He rested his head on Axel's shoulder and closed his eyes. He loved the way he smelled.

"I love you Axel" he whispered.

The red head looked back and smiled "I love you too" and they continued on in silence.

* * *

Roxas waved to his boyfriend as he walked away, Roxas looked towards his house and hoped to god his mom wasn't awake. He walked to the door and quietly unlocked it, slipping inside and locking it again. He tiptoed as quietly as he could. Picking his way through the darkness as best he could.

"Roxas" a voice said. Roxas stopped dead in his tracks, the lamp in the living room, his mother was sitting on the couch. Heart pounding in his ears as his eyes met with his mothers. They were filled with anger and annoyance.

__

'Crap'

he thought and stood where he was, ready to receive punishment.

* * *

****

.:Wednesday:.

Roxas rubbed his eyes. He wasn't at all pleased that his mother had caught him. She'd spent at east 20 minutes yelling at him and giving him his punishment last night. He was grounded, not allowed to have friends come over or go over to a friends. He could go to school and come back home, that was it. Roxas pulled himself up from his bed, He wasn't looking forward to the day at all. He got dressed quietly and slung his back pack on and walked down stairs. He walked past his mother, he didn't say anything and walked out the door, slamming it slightly. He rubbed a hand over his face and kept walking. He almost wished he hadn't met Axel sometimes.

__

'I hate how he's going to be leaving in less then three days and I'll be left behind'

he stopped at the bus stop and waited. _'But I love him'_

Axel woke to someone kicking him in the shoulder. He groaned and fitfully opened his eyes. He looked over his shoulder to see Demyx next to him. The dirty blonde had crawled into bed with him sometime in the night after having a nightmare.

"What?" he growled turning over and rubbing his eyes.

"Get up, Marluxia's making breakfast"

"Go tell that pink fairy to shove it" he pulled the covers over his head.

"Your so mean in the morning!" Demyx pouted and kicked Axel in the shoulder again.

Axel grabbed the blondes ankle and sat up "Fine, I'm up" he let go of Demyx's ankle and the drummer fell off the side of the bed.

"Ah!" he scrambled up and threw a pillow at Axel. The red head rolled his eyes and got up. Dressed in black pajamas he walked out of his room to the living room. He could smell pancakes being made. Demyx scurried around him and to the kitchen

The red head sat down at the bar and watched Marluxia fluttering around the small kitchen in a pink frilly apron. He smiled, he found it so funny to see the pink haired man like that in the morning. Saix and Demyx were sitting next to him, each just as amused at the sight as he was. Marluxia turned away from them with three plates.

"Call'em" he said turning some of the pancakes over.

"I'll have two" Saix replied.

"Three for me!" Demyx smiled

"Can you make some with blueberries mom" Axel laughed and Marluxia glared at him.

"Yes dear" he said sarcastically and served Saix and Demyx theirs.

"Thank you mother dearest" Axel smiled.

It wasn't long before Axel had his blueberry pancakes. He cut into them with his fork and gladly took a bite. "Is there syrup?" Demyx asked,

Marluxia leaned over the counter and handed him a small bottle of the syrup "There you go" Marluxia smiled.

"Why are you so perky?" Axel commented, voice deadpan.

"I can't be happy? We had a great show!" Marluxia giggled serving himself some pancakes.

"He's only happy because him and Saix fucked last night" Demyx blurted out. Marluxia's face went red and Saix cleared his throat.

Axel burst out laughing "So that's why!"

"Oh shut up!" Marluxia said embarrassed, the pink haired man threw a piece of pancake at Demyx who laughed.

"Anyway" Saix started. "I think we should take the day off and just have fun"

"Yeah! Lets do it!" Demyx smiled.

"Sounds good to me" Axel commented.

"Then it's settled! Lets have a day to ourselves!" Marluxia smiled and spurred the others on to finish their breakfast.

* * *

Axel reached up to pull a book down from a high shelf. They had all agreed to take turns going wherever each wanted as a group. Saix was first and had bussed them all to the book store. Saix and Marluxia were certainly having fun, he could hear Marluxia giggling somewhere in the isles. And more then once he had seen Demyx pass the isle he was standing in, skipping and twirling like a mad person. He flipped through the book he had pulled down, _101 ways to use chocolate_.

"Find anything?" he looked over to see Demyx.

"No. Done running around like a moron?" he put the book back.

Demyx glared "Yes, Saix is at the check out he sent me to look for you"

"Okay, lets go then" they walked to the entrance of the store to see the two love birds waiting. They left the store, now presented with the task of who would go next.

* * *

Roxas stared at the board, the teacher had given them an assignment to work on for the class period but he hadn't even started it yet. He laid his head on the desk wishing the day was over. He was hating his life at the moment now. Regretfully wishing he hadn't gone to the concert and made a fool of himself. Maybe not in Axel's eyes but he felt like some kind of whore that had been scripted to get up and dance when called upon. He was hating the feeling and knew he shouldn't wallow in it. He sighed and sat back up, putting his pencil to his paper he started to work the first problem.

He knew it was all on his part that he had gotten up and kissed the red hed back. It all fell on him and he decided on the fact that maybe him and Axel just weren't meant to be together. Maybe it was fates cruel plan to dangle the beautiful singer in front of him, tease him. And then snatch the red head away. Leaving him alone, forgotten. But, there was a good portion of him that didn't want to believe that. A part of him that didn't even want to think like that. A part that wanted t keep on going the way they were, not thinking that the red head would be leaving in less then two days.

* * *

Marluxia giggled delightfully, he had dragged them all back down to the ice cream shop. He licked at his blueberry flavored ice cream gratefully. Saix had strawberry, Demyx had lime and Axel was enjoying lemon flavored. More then once Axel had glimpsed Saix and Marluxia exchanging ice creams and deep down he wished Roxas was there to accompany him. Axel slowed a bit but kept walking, it dawned on him. Who did Demyx have? He looked over at the dirty blonde and suddenly remembered when him and Roxas had spent the day together.

"Hey Demyx" the blonde looked at him.

"Yesh?"

"Who was that man you were with like two days ago?"

Demyx blushed and looked away "I don't know what your talking about!" he laughed nervously.

"What's this! Our little Demy has a boyfriend!" Marluxia giggled. Demyx's face went red.

"Don't call me that!" he fumed and went back to eating his ice cream.

"If your having sexual relations with someone I think we have the right to know" Saix smirked.

"Argh!! You sound like my father! Ew ew ew ew!!" Demyx exclaimed. Axel burst out laughing and Saix had a satisfied look on his face, as if he had accomplished what he had set out to do.

"How do you even know I was with someone!?" Demyx exclaimed. Axel smirked.

"Because I was waiting in the lounge area of the hotel for Roxas and I saw you and that blue haired man"

Demyx glared at the red head "His name's Zexion and I don't appreciate you spying on me!"

"I wasn't spying I just so happened to be there" Axel contradicted.

"Anyway! Since you guys see fit to act like children I think I'm to choose who gets to go next now!" Marluxia announced. They all stared at the pink haired man but no one objected.

"Okay then, choose fairy!" Demyx giggled. Marluxia glared at him.

"I will! And just for that Axel gets to go next!"

"What! Noooo!" Demyx pouted, Axel laughed triumphantly.

"Ha!" he laughed in Demyx's face and the blonde stuck his tongue out.

"Alright then it's my pick is it? I know exactly what to do!"

* * *

Roxas stared disdainfully at his lunch, stabbing at his food idly. He was having a shitty day and to his distaste, Pence left early because of a stomach ache, Olette was whisked away for news of someone in her family dieing and he couldn't find Hayner at all. He was sitting alone at a table and hating the silence it held on him. He chewed on the end of his fork and closed his eyes, he was wishing he could just get away.

"Roxas" someone inquired. The blonde opened his eyes to see someone he recognized standing in front of him.

"Hey Sora"

"There's a phone call for you in the office" he informed.

"Okay, I'll be there" Roxas sighed and stood up.

* * *

Demyx had a goofy smile on as he stood next to Marluxia. The group was standing outside at a pay phone, Axel was calling the school. He had lied and told them he was a relative.

"Is he there yet!" Demyx asked eagerly.

Axel waved a hand at the man to be quite, he heard a familiar voice over the phone "Hello?"

"Hey there sweet cheeks" Demyx broke into a fit of giggles and Marluxia smacked him over the head to be quite.

"Axel!" the boy hissed.

"Who else? Come outside, we're going out for lunch" he laughed.

"I can't! I'm in school!" he replied.

"So! Come on, lets go have some fun!" Axel pleaded.

"Give him a guilt trip" Marluxia smiled.

"I can't, as much as I'd love to there wouldn't be any time" Roxas whispered. Axel glanced at his band mates then turned towards the pay phone with a saddened look.

"You sure?" he asked. He could just imagine the broken hearted look on the boys face.

"Yeah…….. Axel" he whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"Will…. Will you….. Go out on date with me?" he whispered. Axel smiled, he could just see the blonde blushing.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he laughed.

"Don't be rude!" Roxas said with a laugh.

"Fine, I'd love, but how bout I take you somewhere?" he purred.

Roxas huffed and Axel smiled "Be that way"

"How about I whisk you away at say…… 8-ish" he offered.

"Come on!" Demyx whined. Axel waved a hand at him.

"8 is fine, but be quiet, I'm grounded" he informed.

"Naughty boy aren't you? What'd you do? Get caught jacking off to some porno" Axel laughed.

"What're you talking about!" Marluxia exclaimed.

"Apparently porno" Saix remarked,

"With a high school student!" Demyx said shocked.

"Will you guys shut up!" Axel hissed.

"Not exactly, I got caught for sneaking out to the concert" Roxas replied.

"What! Roxas! Why didn't you tell me!?" Axel asked a little mad.

"Well, it doesn't matter, just drop it" Roxas whispered.

"Don't think that'll solve everything, we're going to talk about this later" He scolded.

"Fine, but…. Will you meet me after school then? At 2:40" Roxas asked.

Axel hesitated, looking back at the group. "Yeah, I'll meet you"

"Thanks, I have to go, I'm tying up the lines"

"Okay, I'll see you after school and for our date" Axel smiled.

"I love you Axel" Roxas whispered.

"Yeah, I love you too baby" he smiled and heard a click. He hung the black phone up and turned to the group.

"Is he coming!?" Demyx asked.

"No, he can't. Listen, I got to meet him after school so, Demyx, your up" he pointed.

"Oh poo! I waned to see Roxas!" Demyx pouted.

"Yeah I know" Axel gave a weak smile. Marluxia sighed.

"What's this about a date too?" he inquired having heard all of Axel's side of the conversation"

Axel smirked "Yeah I got a date with him"

"You remember we have a concert don't you?" Axel stopped.

"Aw shit" he hissed. "I guess we'll talk it over when I see him" he whispered. Marluxia shook his head.

"Just take him to the Twilight Festival tonight"

Axel looked over at him. "There's a festival tonight!?" he asked.

Marluxia rolled his eyes "I told you before!" he growled.

The red head glared "Roar kitty, I'll take him to the Festival tonight" he decided.

"So, where are we going Demyx?" Saix asked ignoring the conversation between the two dueling bandmates.

Demyx perked up at that "I want to go to..." he trailed off deep in thought. Then went wide eyed "A playground!" he exclimed.

Axel groaned and Saix ran a hand over his face shaking his head. "You don't know where any playgrounds are" Marluxia pointed out.

The blonde glared "Doesn't mean I can't ask directions!"

Saix rolled his eyes "Lets go. Might as well get this over with" he sighed and with a laugh triumph, they set off to find someone with information they were looking for.


	22. Twilight Festival

pairings: AxelxRoxas

Discalimed: I don't own anything but the plot

oh meh gawd!! numba 22!! I hope you guys were waiting with baited breath!! So here it is! Enjoy it to the fullest!!

* * *

Demyx giggled wildly as he slid down a metal slide to land in gravel. Marluxia and Saix were swinging slowly, holding each others hands. Axel himself was laughing at Demyx who scrambled back up the small jungle gym and then to the slide again. They had found the playground courtesy of a passerby who gave them looks that said "What're you? Pedophiles?". But the dirty blondes intentions were pure at heart.

But Axel was keen on almost constantly asking Saix what time it was, being to lazy to drag his own cellular device out of his pants. Saix didn't mind though it seemed. The blonde was having a ball at going down the slide, refusing to climb back up it. Nope. He insisted on running all the way around the jungle gym. Climb up the small stairs. Run over the wooden bridge and then going down the slide.

"Hey Saix-"

"Its 2:10 lover boy" The man said with a sigh looking up at him.

Axel stuck his tongue out "Thank you. I'm guna go and pick up my babeh" he said and started toward the stairs of the gym.

"Wait!" Demyx cried scrammbling up from the slide and across to the red head.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't be late for the concert!" he said wrapping his arms around Axel.

The red head laughed and ruffled the blondes hair "No problem, I won't forget" he smiled.

"See you later Axel!" Marluxia called as the red head head across the grass around the playground. Axel waved to them and was off to go meet with his boyfriend.

* * *

Roxas ruffled a hand through his hair and walked quietly next to someone who was rather joyous, all the time. A girl with brown hair and a smile was bouncing rather profusely next to him. Her name was Selphie and she occupied the space next to him during last period. Which usually meant the girl would constantly talk his ear off. She was chatting away about the festival that night but he didn't care. He just wanted to get home and see Axel. To see the red head that seemed to take all his troubles away. He walked to his abnormally small locker like all the ones around it and started at the combo.

"So Kairi turned to me and said 'Olette told me she liked someone'. So of course I went and asked Olette. But then she got really pissy, not at me but at Kairi for telling me!" she exclaimed.

The blonde looked over at her "Did Kairi say sorry?" he asked, unfortunately indulging the girl in her monotonous story.

"Well, Kairi got pissed off too, because Olette didn't tell her it was supposed to be a secret. Now they're pissed off at each other. Its like they're pmsing at the same time!" she said with a disgruntled sigh.

"I don't need to know about that stuff" Roxas stated and pulling a book out and shutting his locker.

Selphie stuck her tongue out and frowned "Oh don't act like your not at least a little interested now, how do you think we feel when you boys start talking about the struggle tournaments"

Roxas rolled his eyes as they continued to walk. The girl twirled a finger through her hair and sighed "I just hope they make up, it really sucks having to go in between them sending messages"

The blonde pushed one of the double doors open and they walked out. The warm afternoon sun of Twilight Town bathing them.

"I'll see you later Roxas" she smiled. He flashed her a quick grin and waved.

The girl bounded off, her small bag bouncing on her back. He started down the steps and look toward the bottom of the stairs to spot someone with a cap pulled low and their jacket collar pulled high. Even if he couldn't see the persons face he knew it was the infamous singer. Taking the last two steps in a jump he looked around quickly before walking over to the man. Amused green eyes met relieved blue.

"Hey there shorty" the man purred and Roxas scowled.

"Hey pedo" he replied and the two began walking again.

"You don't think anyone recognizes me? I ran all the way to the hotel for the damn thing and then back here" he laughed.

"If anyone recognized you, I'd have to fend off mounds of girls" Roxas smiled

Axel laughed "Awww, I feel loved".

Roxas rolled his eyes and adjusted his backpack, looking around to make sure no one _did_ recognize his boyfriend. Hoping he wouldn't have to take out a few girls and send some people to the hospital for even trying to touch his boyfriend.

* * *

Axel took off his shoes, entering the house he had once before snuck into. Roxas closed and locked the door, he was glad to be home. Walking past the kitchen the red head followed the blonde to the living room. Roxas dropped his bag and the red head took the couch before the blonde. Stretching out he put his hands behind his head. But that didn't stop the blonde from settling down on the red head. Straddling the older mans waist he sighed.

"What's up blondie?" Axel asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about…." the blonde trailed off trying to think of what to say.

"About what?" Axel inquired looking the blondes confused face over.

"Us" the blonde whispered looking him in the eye.

Axel opened his mouth to say something but gained a thoughtful look. "Your worried aren't you?" he asked.

Roxas nodded quietly.

"I've been thinking about it myself" he whispered and reached up to caress the blondes cheek. "I don't want to leave you" he whispered.

"And I don't want you to leave" Roxas stated leaning into the touch.

Axel gently dragged the boy down for a light kiss and Roxas pressed their foreheads together. " Can you tell me for sure if your leaving or not?" Roxas asked closing his eyes.

The red head hesitated but kissed the blonde again "If things go as the director plans, then I'll be leaving late Thursday night, early friday morning" whispered.

Roxas moved to rest his head on the red heads shoulder "I probably won't be able to come with you" he whispered sadly. Roxas felt the red heads fingers come to tug gently through his hair.

"Do we have to talk about this now?" Axel whispered.

The blonde sighed "No. I just really wanted to see you" Roxas admitted sitting back up.

Axel smirked "Speaking of seeing each other. I'm going to take you to the festival tonight"

"You mean the one in the tram commons?" Roxas asked.

The red head nodded "Yeah, so you better bring some money" he laughed and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were loaded?" Roxas said with a smirk.

Axel laughed "So the truth is revealed! You only wanted my money eh!" he laughed.

The blonde laughed and shook his head. "So, want to talk about being grounded?" Axel inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Roxas shrugged. "What's there to say. My mom caught me when I was sneaking back into the house" he pouted and fiddled with the edge of his shirt.

The red head sighed "You can't get in trouble for me"

"I don't care" Roxas stated.

"You should, you can't take after me" he laughed.

"Oh yeah? What if I want to?" he asked.

Axel laughed " Then convince your mom to let you come with me"

Roxas hesitated "I'd really like to. But I have school, friends, family here. She'd never let me leave" he whispered.

"Yeah, I know" Axel sighed.

The blonde frowned and leaned back down to rest on the red heads chest. "Even if you-" the blonde stopped and sat up suddenly.

Axel raised an eyebrow, "What?" he asked.

"Shh!" Roxas said looking around suspiciously.

"Wha-"

"Sh!" Roxas growled and got up looking around. "Axel" he whispered.

"What?" the red head hissed.

"Get to my room" Roxas said looking back.

"Why?" he asked.

"My moms-" he was cut off by the sound of keys in the front door. Axel shot up from the couch, dashing over the back and toward the stairs.

Roxas didn't bother looking back but ran for the door. Snatching up the red heads shoes as the door opened. His mother walked in and he stood up, hiding the shoes behind his back.

"Hi dear" his mother smiled. "What's up?" she asked closing the door .

"N-nothing! I just wanted to meet you at the door" he smiled sweetly. His mother smiled and continued on into the house.

Roxas felt like his heart would burst out of its chest. He walked past and jogged up the stairs. Walking into his room he looked around, the red head wasn't in sight.

"Axel?" he whispered.

Red spikes popped up from the other side of his bed and then a smirking face. "I guess I should leave" he laughed quietly. Roxas shut the door and walked over.

"Probably, you don't want me under lock and key do you?" he asked.

"No. Unless I put you there" he purred and stood up, taking his shoes from the blonde.

"Pervert, what, you into bondage now?" Roxas asked.

Axel laughed and shrugged. "I always thought it was kinda hot" he smirked.

Roxas blushed slightly "That's just creepy"

"Maybe, but personally. I think you'd look good in black leather and chains" he winked and Roxas turned red.

"That's sick" he mumbled and Axel laughed, kissing the blonde on the forehead. "How do you expect to get out of here?" Roxas asked.

"You'll see" Axel laughed and walked over to the window.

"Your not going to jump are you!" Roxas hissed.

"It's only a couple yards" he smiled and pulled the window up.

"Your going to hurt yourself!" the blonde said grabbing the mans waist.

Axel laughed and gave the blonde a half hug "Don't worry, just watch. I'm like a cat!" he purred and kissed the blonde on the head.

Roxas scowled "Just because you say it doesn't mean its true!" he hissed and suddenly the red head was swinging out of the window. "AXEL!" he yelled dashing to the sill.

He looked down to see the red head hanging from the window sill and then let go. Roxas felt like his heart would burst from his chest as the singer hit the ground, rolled and jumped to his feet. He glared as the red head waved up to him.

"Romeo, oh Romeo!" Roxas said sarcastically.

Axel laughed "What light through yonder window breaks!"

The blonde rolled his eyes "Get off my land ya bum!" Roxas laughed. Axel laughed and blew him a kiss.

Roxas smiled and caught the invisible gesture. Axel smiled and waved, taking off toward the street and Roxas retracted back into his room. He shook his head and pulled the window shut. Wondering how he could stand all the things his boyfriend did.

* * *

**.:Wednesday night:.**

Again Roxas had escaped to his room with the excuse of sleep. But just to shake things up he got dressed in bed, under the sheets. Needless to say it was easier said then done. More then once Roxas had ended up with something on backwards or inside out. Many times his mother he peeked into his room to find the blonde lying quiet still, looking, asleep. It was around 7:55 did Roxas dare to get out of his bed and set his plan into action.

Stuffing keys and money into his pants he started pulling sheets and things over and stuffed them under the covers, pulling it high and then escaped to his window. He couldn't believe he was going to try it but if his boyfriend could do it, so could he, he figured. Pulling the window up, cold air rushing into his face he glanced back and situated himself on the window sill. Looking back once more he eased down to hang from the sill, his heart thundering in his chest.

Looking down he took a breath , counted to three. And let go. The wind whistled slightly in the dark and he saw the ground coming fast. With as much control as he could manage he covered his face and tiled forward. The ground was like cement when he rolled on his arms. Going heels over head he rolled and stopped to sit up. He was still for a moment and looked around. Hands coming to frantically pat at his body and face.

"Holy shit I'm alive" he whispered to no one in particular and stood up. He glanced up at his window and started toward the street.

The fresh night was his friend as he moved in the shadows. It was slightly amusing because he could see the tell tale tall singer standing waiting. He rubbed at his arms from the fall and slowed to stop by the man.

"Where'd you come from?" Axel asked, greeting his black clad boyfriend. A tight black shirt with a gold design on it lead to black pants. The blonde wore checkered and pure black wrist bands.

"My window" he laughed quietly. The red heads eyebrows rose.

"You attempted that!?"

"And lived" Roxas said with a sheepish smile. The red head reached out and tapped the blonde on the forehead.

"Don't do as I do, its bad" Roxas scowled and batted his hand away.

"Monkey see monkey do, you gorilla" the blonde shot.

Axel laughed "We're monkeys eh? Then how bout we do like the animals do" he purred and dragged the boy over by looping a finger on the edge of the boys jeans.

Roxas blushed and then glared. "That's just wrong"

The red head laughed and kissed him on the head. "Lets get going, or I'll be late for my concert"

* * *

Roxas found himself once again watching the magic happen from behind the scenes. His boyfriend out on the stage entertaining the crowd and laughing it all up. But this particular concert would be cut in half since the Twilight Festival was happening afterwards. With anticipation he watched, looking the people over in the front, wondering just how many of them had been to all of the concerts so far.

The song list had been shifted around to what Axel called "The Songs That Make You Scream" lineup. It was all their loud, screaming songs that the people were jumping and screeching to. He was somewhat sad that he didn't get to hear Red Love, but that didn't mean he couldn't get the red head to sing it for him personally.

But, that meant he wouldn't be called to go out and take the red heads guitar. It meant he'd be stuck in the back just watching. He didn't mind though, he was just excited to go on a date with his boyfriend. Although he wasn't sure what, Demyx, Saix and Marluxia were going to do. He figured Saix and Marluxia were going to go off by themselves. But what about the boisterous drummer? It made him wonder whether the dirty blonde had someone to be with.

An hour later and lot of sad cheers from the crowd the band was walking off the stage. Roxas smiled as his boyfriend met him in a hug. The red head slung an arm around Roxas's shoulders and they walked toward the back rooms.

When they were finally in the room everyone seemed to be in a hurry. Axel was digging through a bag and was suddenly pulling his clothes off, along with Demyx and Marluxia. Saix was rather calm, it seemed he had already done what they were doing beforehand. Roxas blushed slightly, this wasn't like being in the locker rooms. Theses were famous musicians who were stripping around him. Embarrassed he just looked around as if not noticing them.

"Roxas" he recognized the voice as Axel's and looked over. The red head had changed clothes and was dressed in a dark red t-shirt that seemed to accentuate his eyes. He wore tight, dark blue jeans and his hair was pulled back and hidden under a black hat. "Ready?" he asked.

The blonde nodded and Axel started toward him, but with a thought the blonde looked over at the drummer. "Hey Demyx" he called.

The dirty blonde was buttoning his jeans when he looked up, the blonde was actually quiet quite. "Yeah?" he asked pulling on a light blue shirt with Japanese writing on the top left shoulder.

"I figured Saix and Marluxia were going to go off, but what about you?" he asked.

Demyx blushed slightly and glanced at his band mates "W-well, you see-"

"He has a boyfriend now" Saix blurted out and Roxas looked over.

"Really?" Roxas asked looking back over at the drummer who was blushing.

"His name's Zexion, apparently he met him a couple days ago" Marluxia noted wrapping a belt around his hips.

"Is that true?" Roxas asked looked Demyx in the eye.

Demyx scowled at the others but nodded. "I have a date with him tonight" he said with a bashful smile.

Roxas smiled "Well have fun then" Axel rolled his eyes.

"Can we get going now?" he asked. Roxas glared up at him.

"Oh hold your horses"

"Thanks Roxas, you guys have fun too" Demyx smiled. Roxas smiled and waved to the all as Axel swatted him toward the door and to begin their date.

* * *

**.:Fairgrounds:.**

They walked side by side, Axel had captured the blondes hand and entwined their fingers. The red head had pulled his hat down low so he wouldn't be recognized by adoring fans.

"So have you heard about the myth?" Axel asked looking down at the blonde.

Roxas raised and eyebrow "What do you mean?" _Of course I know about the myth, I live here_

They walked by a concession stand with people lined up, the area was bustling with people enjoying the rides. "They say that when couples confess their love during this particular festival, it'll last as long as there are twilight's in the world" he whispered.

The blonde raised an eyebrow "Where'd you hear that none sense?" he asked. _I'll let him enjoy his little tid bit_

Axel laughed "A little pink faerie told me" he informed.

"A faerie hmm?" he asked. The red head gave a wide smile.

"Well, shorty, which ride shall we go on first?" he asked.

Roxas rolled his eyes at the name "Lets go on a roller coaster! I love those!" he smiled.

"Of course" Axel laughed and they started toward the nearest one.

Since the festival was in the evening, most of the rides had neon lights and such going. It wasn't twilight yet but it was coming. Roxas had been to the festivals before. Usually there was an announcement that would count down in increments to when twilight hit. Which meant the darkened sky would be lit up with fireworks and such. Couples would join up, and those three little words would whispered just about everywhere. 'I love you'

They waited in line at a ride named "The Peril"

"Uh oh" Axel said.

Roxas looked up at him questingly."What?"

"I don't think you're tall enough to go on this ride!" he exclaimed looking down at his boyfriend.

The blonde scowled. "You jerk, of course I"m tall enough. Its more like, you're too tall" he said.

Axel laughed and ruffled the boys hair and they moved forward in the line. The sky was darkening slowly and Roxas had an idea.

"Lets go on the faris wheel after this" Roxas announced looking up at the red head.

"Sure, if we can get through this line" he sighed.

The line moved again and after a couple minutes they were taking their seats near the middle. Roxas was all smiles as they sat, he loved roller coasters. It was even better now that Axel was sitting next to him. The red head had taken the chance and removed his hat. The pony tail of red sticking out like a sore thumb in the dark. Roxas looked around and noticed a couple stares but Axel didn't care. The long row of carts lurched forward and Roxas ready.

Picking up speed they were soon flying over small hills and then coasting up to the top of a large drop. Roxas's heart was pounding, he loved the thrill. The feeling of dropping. The anxiety, the adrenaline, the pure joy. Axel glanced over at the boy, smiling from ear to ear. Roxas looked over and gave a smile that wrinkled his nose and Axel would've kissed him when the carts took the plunge over the tall hill of the tracks. A joyful and surprised scream escaped Roxas's mouth and Axel laughed as they went down. Momentum carrying over the tracks and then to slowly stop at the station to trade off.

The bar in their lap lifted and Axel quickly slipped his hat on. Scurrying out Roxas quickly headed for the Farris wheel, Axel following behind. Roxas knew it would be amazing if he timed it right. If they were able to make it in time. Static sounded and over the intercoms that stood tall a crackling voice spoke to announce the time.

"Five minutes to Twilight"

Roxas gripped Axel's hand as they stood in line. "Whats the time for?" he asked.

"For Twilight of course!" Roxas smiled. Axel smiled.

"Oh yeah, why did you want to go on this ride?" he asked.

Roxas smirked. "You'll see. If we can make it in time though"

The line moved and they continued to wait. Roxas leaned his head against Axel and felt the arm come to lay across his shoulders. He leaned more and enjoyed the warmth. He didn't really care whether people were put off by their affection. It seemed that time was on their side. As they were climbing into seats and the door was shut, the announcement came over the intercoms.

"Less then a minute!"

The blonde sat next to Axel, it was so romantic, yet sappy to him and he couldn't help but smile. Axel had his arm around Roxas as the ride made its way around. They neared the top.

'_Come on. Stop, stop, stop!'_

As luck would have it, as they reached the peak, the ride slowed and they stopped. Axel knit his brow and looked at Roxas.

"Hurry! Get up!" Roxas smiled, tugging at the red head. Axel laughed and stood apart from him.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"Axel, I love" Roxas said and in the sky fireworks whistled and exploded. The red head smiled.

"I love you too" more fireworks exploded. Lighting the twilight sky with hues of reds, blues and and just about every color. "Roxas" Axel whispered.

"What?"

"Your face" he said. The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Hm?"

"It needs my kiss" he answered and leaned down. Roxas smiled and met the red head.

The kiss was heartfelt and filled with all the words and feelings that could be connected to 'Love'. Wrapping his arms around the boys waist he drew him closer. Fireworks burst and scattered. Taking shapes and forms. Small ones and large ones. Mixes of blue and greens, pinks and purples. Roxas eagerly let the singers tongue into his mouth. Feeling the familiar wet muscle slide over his own. A feeling he missed and didn't ever want to forget. Reaching up as best he could he wrapped his arms around Axel's neck. All his worries. All his fears being chased away in that one moment. He forgot everything, the fact that the man he loved was leaving. The fact he was still grounded. And even more the fact that he couldn't come with the red head.

They felt the ride jerk forward and Roxas pulled away. Panting for breath he looked up at Axel. "That was smooth blondie" Axel laughed.

Roxas smiled "You didn't even see it coming!"

Axel sat down and pulled the blonde to sit next to him. Nuzzling the boy who smiled. "You know I'll always love you Roxas" he whispered in the boys ear.

The blonde smiled "I know, and I you"

* * *

Roxas walked quietly next to Axel. They rode a couple more rides before the red head decided he needed to take the boy home. Night had blanketed the town and they walked by moonlight and street light. Hands intertwined, swinging gently back and forth. But, deep down, Roxas knew it couldn't last. The red head was leaving the very next night, or early morning. And they had yet to talk too deeply about it. What exactly the red head planned to do. And what exactly Roxas planned to do when he left.

They were nearing the blondes house and Roxas stopped suddenly. Axel slowed an looked back still holding the boys hand. "Whats up"

Roxas hesitated and looked up at him. "Take me with you, please" he blurted out.

Axel hesitated and opened his mouth to say something. "R-Roxas... you know I can't." he said turning to stand in front of him.

"B-but, why not! I love you Axel! I don't want to see you leave" Roxas said and he felt tears burn. He looked down and gripped the red heads hands. "I don't want to see you from afar anymore. I want to be by your side" he whispered.

The singer bit his lip and pulled the boy into a hug. "I love you too Roxas, but you have family here. You can't just up and leave. People will worry and want to know where you are" he kissed the boys head. "I you by my side too, but..." he trailed off, he didn't know what to say.

Roxas buried his face in the red heads chest and started to cry. Even if the red head was leaving the next night. It didn't mean he knew for sure whether or not he'd be able to see him. But Axel smiled suddenly.

"Hey" he whispered softly leaning back. He cupped the blondes face and looked into his watering eyes. "There's a festival happening before we leave. I'll take you to it" he offered quietly.

The blonde was quiet as he seemed to consider it. "I'd like that" he looked down. "One last hurrah" he whispered.

Axel's smiled seemed to droop at the boys words. "Yeah" he whispered sadly.

"I have to go Axel" Roxas whispered. The red head sighed.

"Yeah" he kissed the boy on the lips. A lingering kiss that held so much sadness that Axel felt it might rip his heart out when they parted.

"I love you" Roxas mumbled and drew away from the singers grasp. Axel bit his lip and cursed on the inside. He turned back and caught the boy leaving.

Grasping his wrist he pulled the blonde back . It seemed as though they were on the same wavelength for Roxas jumped into the mans arms. Their lips met in a crushing kiss as Axel supported the boy, gripping his ass that he never wanted to let go of. Tongues met in a heated race for wild dominance. Forcing themselves as close together as possible. Roxas moaned into the red heads mouth and tears slid down his cheeks. Axel could feel the hot liquid, it was breaking his heart. He hated doing this to the blonde. He wasn't dragging him along, just simply trying to extend the time they experienced together.

Roxas broke the kiss with a gasp and heart wrenching sob as he buried his face against Axel's neck. Axel cursed himself on the inside and felt the blondes grip loosen. He hesitated but let the boy down. "I-I have to go" Roxas muttered and quickly pulled away. But this time the red head didn't try to grab the blonde.

No. He watched. He watched the blonde leave. His heart breaking in two, hoping it wouldn't shatter before his time there ended.

* * *

we're nearing the end folks as you've probably seen. But alas my good friends, whats this! I have news to tell you. I'll be setting up a poll that's connected to this story. I hope you vist my profile and vote!! It might just decide how this will end!! P.S. I've never done a poll before, so if it takes me a couple tries to get it right, bear with me.


	23. Just Us

pairings: AxelxRoxas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

oh meh gawd!! numba 23!! Here it is! Enjoy it to the fullest!! Hope you stick around for the big finale!!

* * *

Roxas sat quietly. His entrance into the house wasn't the most graceful. His mother was sitting across him on the couch while he sat on the coffee table. She had an annoyed look and Roxas's face was red.

"Where were you?" she asked, arms crossed, eyebrows drawn together in anger.

"Out" he replied.

"Hmmm, where?"

"At the fair grounds with Axel" he stated truthfully.

His mothers eyebrows rose. "With that man!?"

"Yes" Roxas replied.

"Doing what!?" she screeched, anger and confusion.

"Riding the rides,doing what couple do!" Roxas he said rather loudly standing up suddenly. His mother met him.

"Excuse me! What are you trying to tell me!?"

"I love him mom! I don't care what you say! Yes, I've kissed him and yes we love each other!We're together!" Roxas yelled. He wasn't sure where the anger was coming from. Maybe for the fact he knew he couldn't go with his boyfriend. Maybe all the frustration he had held inside.

His mother was speechless. This wasn't exactly how Roxas planned to inform her of his and Axel's realtionship. But things just happen. You know?

"I-I..." his mother didn't know what to say.

Roxas didn't say anymore and walked past his mother. Stomping up the stairs like no tomorrow. Tears were fresh on his cheeks as he buried his face in his pillow. It was silent except for the mournful muffled sobs that tore from his throat.

"Honey" his mothers quiet voice broke through to him and he didn't respond. The bed shifted as his mother sat down. "Roxas" she said a little more sternly this time.

The blonde wiped at his eyes and turned to sit toward his mom. "What?" he replied quietly.

" I don't mind i-if your gay dear. I just... I just wish you would've come to me" she cooed and reached out to draw Roxas over. He hugged her and sniffled.

"I know, I didn't mean to go beind your back I..."

"Before you think your off the hook. I'm not at all pleased you were with an older man. And, just how long has this been going on?" she asked.

Roxas hesitated "Since like Sunday" he replied.

"Almost a week?" she whispered.

"Y-yeah... I was with him the other night when you caught me" he admitted.

"I see" she whispered and gently stroked the blondes hair.

"But h-he's leaving" Roxas whimpered pulling away to bury his face in his hands. Bringing his knees up he pressed his forehead to his knees. "I don't want him to go"

His mother hesitated. This wasn't the normal sort of thing your song experiences. The boyfriend of a singer? A famous one. And a male one at that. She wasn't sure if she should be angry of just understanding. But she knew there was one thing that couldn't happen.

"Roxas. Your life is here" she whispered and the boy hiccuped.

"I know" he sniffled.

"You still have years of education ahead of you"

"I know! I know!" Roxas said forcefully, voice cracking and he hiccuped again. He didn't want this. He didn't want to be left behind. To wither away in the small town while the man he loved traveled the world without him. While the man he loved was show cased for millions of people and their probing eyes.

His mother breathed out quietly and reached out to coax the blonde to look up at her. His face was red from the tears and wrecked with extreme sadness.

"Honey, I realize you think you may love him-" she was cut off when Roxas interrupted her.

"I know we're in love, we are! But, its seems as though we're not falling in love we're just falling apart" he cried and looked away toward his window.

His mother pursed her lips and turned Roxas's face toward hers. "Roxas, let me ask you this. When you see him, do you feel as though its just you and him? All your worries disappear? Like-"

"Like I'd die if I knew I could never feel his touch again. Yes, yes and yes" Roxas stated.

"I think we need to talk about this a little more" she whispered.

* * *

**.:Thursday Morning:.**

Roxas woke to the feeling of utter loneliness looming over him. He put a hand to his face and refused the urge to cry once more. Pulling his covers over his head he heared the door to his room open. Peeking from under the blankets he saw his mother standing in the door way.

"Good Morning Angel" she whispered gently.

But no smile edged his lips at the notion of him being her little cherub. "Hi" he whispered hoarsely.

"I called the school and told them you weren't feeling well" she replied leaning against the door frame.

He hesitated. "Mom" he whispered.

"Don't worry, I know your feeling crummy" she came over to sit down beside him. "So just stay home and get some rest, ok?" she whispered stroking the boys hair gently.

Again Roxas resisted the urge to cry "Alright"

"Good" she leaned down to kiss him on the forehead and then walk to the door. She stopped and looked back. "I won't blame you if your feeling a little adventurous" she winked and disappeared.

Roxas didn't move. He had spilled everything to his mother the night before. Except the fact that Axel and him had, had sex in the shower. But, he spilled his guts about their relationship. The fact that he had actually stayed over at the hotel, not Hayner's after the concert. That he had gotten into minor trouble for Axel coming to the school. Everything, all his feelings. He wasn't sure if his mother understood or not. But she gave him the answer that didn't help his situation at all.

* * *

_"He's leaving mom" Roxas whispered._

_"I know. But Roxas, you education is more important" she said._

_Roxas bit his lip. "But, I already have most of my high school years done!"_

_His mother shook her head slowly. "I can't allow my sixteen year old son go off with a grown man. Even if you two are in love"_

_The blonde didn't respond. He was angry, confused, sad, heartbroken, all of it mixing in his chest painfully._

_"But, I'll allow you to go to the fair with him. I give you permission" she whispered._

_Roxas looked up at her. He knew she was trying to make him feel better. But it didn't help much. "Thanks mom" he whispered._

_His mother gave him a sad smile. "Go to sleep now" she whispered._

The blonde lay quietly. He heard the door close. The car start and then the sound of the engine faded away. Roxas sprung from his bed and started to strip his clothes off. He was going to take his opportunity and go see the red head. He wasn't sure what they were going to do. But he wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. Disappearing to the bathroom to shower and get dressed.

* * *

Marluxia sat quietly, idly stroking the hair of the red head who was resting in his lap. He'd taken it upon himself to calm down the red head that morning. There wasn't much conversation. Just Axel, dwelling in his thoughts as Maluxia smoothed a hand through his hair. They were on the couch, Demyx watching TV, Zexion had apparently materialized sometime during the night and was sitting next to the blonde. Saix was reading a book. Marluxia whispered something in audiable to just him and Axel. The red head grunted and they shifted so Marluxia could get up. Demyx looked over at Axel and then laid down so his head was next to the red heads.

"Hey Ax" he whispered.

"What?" Axel whispered.

"Want a hug?" Demyx asked, wanting to cheer the singer up.

"No Demyx" he replied with a slight growl. Demyx frowned

"Leave him alone Dem. Its obvious he wallowing" Zexion said. Demyx sat up and nuzzled the blue haired mans cheek.

"But I want to make him feel better!"

Axel closed his eyes and growled threateningly and the blonde shut up.

"Well! I can see I'm not wanted" Demyx stated and stood up. "Want to go for a walk?" he asked his lover.

Zexion considered it "Sure, the atmosphere i here is a little too heavy for the morning" he whispered. He wasn't meaning to attack Axel. He was just trying to get the red head to admit he was depressed.

The two hooked hands and made for the door. Marluxia coming back with a glass of water he was sipping at. "Hi Roxas!"

The sentence seemed to echo and Axel's eyes snapped open. Marluxia made a noise and looked over at Saix. The man got the hint and set his book down on the small table behind him, Marluxia handing him the glass to set down too. The two walked away, passing the pale looking blonde on the way out. The door shut and Axel sat up. Silence seemed to duck tape their mouths, a moment of awkward looks and fidgets were broken when Roxas walked over. He stood in front of the red head but didn't say anything.

"Roxas-" Axel trailed off.

"I told my mom about us. She understands" Roxas whispered. The red heads eyebrow rose.

"And?"

"She won't let me come with you" Roxas whispered shakily.

Axel's hopes were raised and then dashed but he reached up and pulled the blonde down for a small kiss. Roxas leaned into it and pushed to sit fully on the red heads lap. The feeling was mutual in the air. Sadness, love, devotion and the spark of passion. Axel left the boys mouth and kissed lower, littering kisses on his neck. With little resistance the singer pulled the boys shirt off and threw it to the floor. Returning back to capture Roxas's mouth he shifted to lay the boy out underneath him. Pulling his own shirt off he delved down to kiss at the pale skin. Smooth and smelling freshly of soap.

His hands dragged down the side of the boys, feeling the curves he loved. The skin that was addicting, the warmth that seemed to compliment his own. Coming back to lock their lips his fingers ghosted around the edge of Roxas's pants. Nibbling his way back down he received small moans from the boy. Encourgaement that didn't go unnoticed. The blonde rolled his hips against Axel's and the man groaned against his skin.

It seemed as though everything went out the window. The looming exit that the singer would have to make off stage. Leaving the blonde to sit in his tower with the books and friends that surrounded him, but didn't fill his soul. Roxas let a moan escape his mouth and Axel's hands slipped over his pants. Rubbing delicously at his ever hardening member.

"Axel" Roxas whispered sheer want lacing through the softly spoken word.

The red head didn't respond crushed their lips together, a little forcefully but Roxas met it none the less. The singers hands started at his pants and the blonde reached up to tangle his hands in the silken locks of his boyfriend. This was all he really wanted. To just be with the one person who brought life into his life. That showed him adventure and love beyond what he expected. How everything reminded him of the red head. The shower he had taken that morning. The guitar case that was so precariously placed beside his dresser. The posters of the man on his walls. His bed, even his window. Not to mention he knew that walking through the tram commons would only spark memories of their time on the Fairs wheel. The concert he had attended. The looks the red head gave him. Everything boild down to his sheer love for the man.

Axel's expert hands had succeeded in removing the boys pants and the blonde let a hiss out between their lips when the red head took hold of his erection. The hands he had become so familiar with. The eyes that stared into his own. Like to two star crossed lovers who had found each other after years of searching. And now nothing could tear them apart at the moment. Long fingers curled around the boy and a noise left his mouth, Axel nipped at the boys lip and slipped his tongue in. Beginning to pump all logical thoughts disappeared out of Roxas's head. Blown away by the movements his lovers was placing on him. Hips jerking involuntarily he need more, wanted more. And Axel wanted to give it to him.

The warm sensation bellow stopped as the red head worked quickly to remove his own pants. Lips still locked, pressing his lips ravenously against Roxas's, the singer was able to pull his pants off. A momentary break in their lips and Axel muttered somthering. Roxas didn't resist and took the finger the red offered. Electing a low groan from his lover. Paying attention to the didgets the boy slicked his tongue over them, sucking lightly. But with little patience the singer removed them and kissed the boy.

The red head was gently but it hurt none the less when he pressed a slender finger into Roxas. The boys tensed slightly. Kissing Roxas once more, placing kisses along his neck, nipping and sucking at the hot skin. There was little talk this time as Axel slowly slid a second finger in. The blonde hissed, body reacting to the intrusion and he tensed even more.

"Relax" Axel murmbed into the side of Roxas's neck and came back to kiss the him.

"I know that" Roxas shot back, fingers twirling almost anxiously in the red tresses.

A smile graced the red heads lips as he kissed the boy again. The fingers moved and stretched and without the boy realizing the singer slipped the third in.

"Ahh" Roxas let the small moaning sigh out as he tried to relax his body.

But the feeling soon disappeared and with all the love in the world and willingness from Roxas, he gripped the boys hips. Roxas knew what was going to happen and yanked the red head down to kiss him, the moment was fast as Axel thrust deeply into the boy. The friction almost painful. Roxas gasped out, finger tightening in Axel's hair as the other pain filled gasped where muffled by his lips. It wasn't unfamiliar of course to Roxas, but it he needed to get used to it again. Thus the red head didn't move, their mouths moving against each other, the singers hand coming to grip the boy once more. He could feel the precum already lazly sliding down the shaft and he brought his hand up electing a moan from the boy.

Muscles tightened around Axel he hissed nipping the boys bottom lip. But it seemed there was no hurry this time. Just drag it out. Spend their time together for everything it was worth. But, whether it was time or just the closeness of their skin, there was still the want. The need for both of them to feel that surge of pleasure in their bodies and Axel rocked forward. Catching the blonde off gaurd he arched, a moan mixed in pleasure and sweetened pain escaped his rosy lips and the red head continued.

Gripping the boys waist, lips locked he thrust hard, the roughness enough to hit the boys prostate ad make him break the kiss. Moaning wildly as wrapped his arms around Axel's neck. Panting into the red heads neck, the familiarness of it all coming back and he met the singers thrusts. Rolling his hips down, wanting his lover deeper and deeper inside of him.

Axel groaned at the rhythmic pace and reached his hand down to grab the boys erection, pumping in time with their thrusts. Roxas whimpered in pure ecstasy in the red heads ear, gaining an equally pleasured moan from his boyfriend. With amazing accuracy Axel hit the boys spot. The blonde was in bliss, eyes closed as he held onto his lover for dear life. He was unaware of anything else but just him and Axel. Moving in time against each other, a rythm that was satisfy their needs. Sending them higher to their climax.

Roxas gave a gasping moan but it was quickly stiffled when Axel's lips met his own. But it was a stuttering kiss, mixed in with pants and small moans. The blonde could feeling, the pressure welling quickly inside him. The violent actions they were sending upon their bodies was quick and Roxas came with a moan of the red heads name. Axel felt the blonde hit his peak, heard it and joined it. With a thrust he buried deep, coming into his love with a low moan.

They were still, the air filled with heavy breathing and the small sound of lips meeting between breaths.

"I love you Roxas" Axel murmured against the boys cheek, placing a small kiss.

The blonde gave a tired smile and closed his eyes "I love you too"

Axel hesitated but slowly pulled from the boy, sending an after shock through both of them. Hisses the red head leaned down and kissed the blonde lightly. He rested against the boy, feeling his heart beat even out and his breath become normal. He closed his eyes momentarily, feeling the blonde fingers lazily stroke through his hair. This was the kind of thing he lived for. To just be with Roxas. Its not like he knew he was going to find the missing link to his life in the small town of Twilight. But, it seemed that fate always dealt them hard hands.

"Come on" Axel whispered, opening his eyes so he wouldn't fall asleep. "Lets go take a shower"

"Ok" Roxas mumbled in a breathless voice and followed his lover to the bathroom.

* * *

After a hot shower and cleaning themselves up, they decided to just stay in the hotel room. To spend quality time, meaning full time together. The TV was turned on, but the sound was low, just a murmur in the background. Axel lay out on the couch, Roxas resting on him, head on the red heads chest, their fingers intertwined. Roxas had his eyes closed but was fully aware. He listened to the singers heartbeat. It was different from his own, a little faster, maybe because the red head was so tall, he didn't know. But it reminded him, how everything has a rhythm. Life has a rhythm. And with that rhythm, things must move. People move, live, come and go like the tides. But, he wished, oh how he wished. That the rhythm would stop for awhile. Like it seemed to be doing for them now. It was just them, no one to bug them, no one to interrupt. Just them, wrapped in a comfortable silence.

_Ooooooooh  
I'll paint you in sin.  
Lay you down  
The blood on you skin. _

_Oooooooh  
Slit me  
Cut me  
Ooooooh  
Baby don't  
you love me?_

_Aaaaaah  
Murder is affection  
Suicide is love  
I'll keep you in a cage  
My little red painted dove_

Axel sang quietly and Roxas knew it was just a matter of time till he'd never be able to here the voice in person again. It was only a matter of time till he'd never be able to touch the man underneath him. He'd never be able to kiss, talk or show any affection, to the man he loved. And for that reason, he felt the tears sneak down his skin. Over the bridge of his nose and to soak into the red heads shirt. He closed his eyes, willing himself no to show any sign. The tears dropped quietly from his lashes and he heard Axel stop.

"Roxas" he whispered.

The boy let a small sob out but he didn't look up. Axel let go and reached up to gently bring the boy to look up at him. The boys eyelashes fluttered and he looked into the singers entrancing emerald gaze. "Please don't cry baby" Axel whispered, using a thumb to wipe the tears away.

The blonde breathed in shakily, he figured he probably looked dumb, crying in front of Axel again. But he knew, he knew in his heart, Axel loved him no matter how much he cried. No matter how much he pulled or pushed away. No, Axel loved him more then his own life, more then anything. Roxas reached up and wiped at his eyes with a sleeve, sniffling.

"I-I'm sorry" he murmured.

"Don't be, it's not your fault I'm leaving" he whispered.

Roxas didn't respond only pulled from the reds grip to place his forehead flat on the singers chest. Willing himself to stop the shakes, to stop the tears. But it seemed the moment wouldn't last when suddenly his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. Both jumped and Roxas heaved himself up to sit. Digging in his pocket he pulled the contraption out and flipped it open. Wiping at his face again he answered.

"Yeah?" he asked, calming his shaking voice.

"Hey, its Hayner, where you at dude?" came the reply.

"Oh, hey Hayner, I'm not feeling to good today" he whispered looking down at Axel. The red head met his gaze and gave a weak smile. A smile edged the blondes lips but it didn't break through.

"Ah, sorry to hear. Hey, um... Olette, Pence and me were walking and we saw your mom in the office. We went to ask her where you were and what she was doing" the blonde hesitated.

Roxas furrowed his brow "Wh-what? What'd she say!?" Roxas asked. Axel knit his brow, hoping the boy was okay.

"Well... she said you were transferring" Hayner replied sadly and on the blondes side, he was met with silence from Roxas, and then the line cutting out.

* * *

Oh yeah, I did it, I left you guys hanging wahahahahaha. The poll is still going on!! so I hope if you haven't voted yet you stop by and do so!! The standings so far. (when I check at least lol)

Axel should take Roxas: 13 votes

Axel should leave Roxas: 4 votes

I don't know!! Let the author decide!!: 4 votes


	24. Goodbyes

pairings: AxelxRoxas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

I'm never good at endings XPPPP, I don't usually get time to finsh my stories. So I hope you enjoy it!! I hope the ending isn't crappy lol. Since I don't do them often.

* * *

Roxas's eyes widened as he looked down at Axel.

"What?" the red head asked. The blonde closed the phone and tried to form a word.

"H-hayner said... he saw my mom at school-" the boy trailed off, trying to figure out just what he had been told. Sure, he had heard what Hayner had said, but why now?

"What!? What!?" Axel said sitting up, unsettling the boys position.

Roxas bounced slightly against the couch cushion, surrounded by the red heads long legs. The red head cupped the blondes face and looked him in the eye.

"He said my mom told him...she was transferring me" Roxas whispered.

"Out of your school!? B-but where to?" Axel asked.

"He didn't say" Roxas whispered looking at his phone then at Axel. "I...I'm not sure what to do"

Axel bit his lip, he wasn't sure what the boys mother was doing but, it seemed she was intent on parting them. Fast.

"I..." Roxas stopped and flipped his phone open. Keying through his contacts he found his mother and dialed. "I'm going to talk to me mom" he informed the red head of his plan.

The phone rang twice before the line was opened he heard his mother. "Hello?"

"Hi mom... um.. Hayner just called me-"

"He told you didn't he?" she asked.

Roxas hesitated. "Yeah... why're you doing this?" he asked.

There was a pause "Honey... this is for your own good" she whispered. "I'm moving you because I want you to be happy-"

"How is moving me to a different school going to help me be happy!?" came his curt question.

"If you'd let me explain" his mother said sternly. Roxas scowled and Axel leaned up to kiss the blonde. Roxas smiled slightly but pulled away to listen. "I'm moving you to the high school over in Midgar " she informed.

"Midgar?" Roxas whispered. He knew the place but it was rather far, far away, way out of any district in Twilight Town. You had to take a plane to get to the place!

"Midgar!" Axel exclaimed, eyes widening. Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know it?" he whispered away from the phone.

Axel gave a sly smile but shook his head. "So when you get there-" Roxas snapped out of his and Axel's conversation and subconsciously looked at his phone.

"Yeah mom?" The red head knew exactly what Roxas's mother was doing, he was glad that Roxas didn't even know. "I sent them everything, your grades, your medical history, everything" she replied.

"Wh-why!" Roxas exclaimed in a whine.

"I'm telling you Roxas, its all for your own good" she whispered. "Can I talk to Axel?" she asked.

Roxas's heart fluttered at his mothers intuition and looked down at the red head. "S-sure" he whispered and held the phone for the red head."She wants to talk to you"

Axel's face dropped and he hesitatingly grabbed the phone. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hello Axel" Roxas's mother greeted.

"Uh... hi"

"You probably realize what I'm doing now don't you?" she asked.

Axel resisted the urge to smile and kept his face stoic "Yes, but why?" he asked.

He heard the woman sigh "I realize that Roxas loves you very much, I don't want him to get hurt. But I don't want you to tell him though" she whispered.

"But, if he doesn't-" she cut him off.

"Be careful what you say please. So, can you please not mention it at all" she pleaded.

Axel hesitated, glancing up at his lover then away. "Sure, I won't" he whispered.

"Thank you. It'll only last for awhile, but I'll move him again. And when he's old enough he can choose" she whispered and Axel could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Where will he stay?"

"He'll stay with his cousin Cloud" she replied.

"Oh" Axel whispered.

Roxas sat quietly, he was utterly confused at what was going on.

"So...take care of him"

Axel almost felt like crying right then and there, fate was giving them a chance. He was going to take it. "I will" he whispered.

"Thank you" she said and Axel could've sworn he head her blow her nose.

"No prob"

"Well, I won't be able to talk to him without crying so, tell him I love him and I'll see him when you gets home" she said and the line cut out.

Axel shut the phone and looked up at Roxas.

"What did she say!!" he asked.

The red head scoffed. "I can't tell you baby. But, she said she loved you and she'd see you when you got home"

Roxas didn't respond, he was still confused. What was happening! "Please?" he whispered.

"I can't" he shook his head. The fiery mane swaying. "Under the orders of your mother I can't say anything" he said.

The blonde wasn't sure what that meant, but now he was afraid more then ever, he was moving away and it seemed they were only going to get further apart. He sighed and leaned forward to peck a kiss on Axel's lips and the red head smiled.

"Your not going to get information out of me that way"

A smile spread across the boys lips. "Damn" he whispered. Axel laughed and kissed the blonde but the boy pulled away and stuck his tongue out.

"Cheeky little thing ain't you?" he smiled and they met in a mutual kiss. But the conversation still nagged at the boy.

* * *

**.: Roxas's House:.**

The blonde had returned home after seeing the time. His mother usually got off around 3:30. The time they had spent was filled with the blonde trying to get the information out of Axel and just enjoying each others company. Walking in through the front door he spotted his mother in the kitchen. He hesitated but took a seat at the bar as she cooked.

"I'm surpirsed your here so early" she said.

"I want you to explain to me why I'm moving" Roxas said.

His mother turned around and sighed sadly. "I already told you Roxas" she whispered. "When you get there you'll be staying with Cloud"

"B-but!! Why now!?" he exclaimed.

"You should pack some clothes and any books you need" she said.

"Why! I don't want to leave!! Didn't you say my life was here!" he said rather loudly.

"Roxas!" she said sternly, holding the pan she had been cooking in off the burner. The boy quieted. "Please dear, when you get there. You'll understand so much more, trust me" she said.

The blonde looked at the table and sighed. "I trust you mom, I do"

"Good, your flight leaves Friday morning" she said.

"Fr-Friday morning! That's when Axel leaves!" Roxas pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but that was the earliest flight I could get you on" she said.

Roxas ran a hand over his face and sighed. "Alright, I'll get some stuff and tonight I'll say good bye to Axel"

"Kay, come and grab a plate so you can have dinner" she whispered and the blonde got up.

* * *

**.:Outside Roxas's House:.**

Roxas stood quietly waiting for his boyfriend with anticipation and sadness. His mother was still inside and he was glad that he didn't have to sneak in that night. Twilight was casting over the sky and he saw Axel in the distance. He didn't want to wait and he started down their drive way. Eager to see his love, but no so eager to say good bye. They met a little ways from Roxas's house and Axel slung and arm around the boys shoulders, greeting him with a kiss.

"Ready?"he asked.

"I guess" the blonde whispered. Axel's smile faltered, he wanted so badly to cheer the blonde up, but he couldn't.

"So, how'd it go back there?" he asked.

"She told me I was going to stay with my cousin Cloud. He's cool and all. But I have to take a plane there" he whispered.

"A plane?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine though, I've been on one when we went to visit some of my family over in... somewhere" he whispered trying to remember.

Axel laughed "Did she say which one?" he asked.

"Ummmmm" he recalled their conversation during dinner. "I'm taking the 8:30 flight in the morning and I'm going to exit... S" he remembered.

"Cool" _We're leaving at 8:30 for our destination too_

"So... tonight will-" Roxas didn't even want to say it.

"Lets just have fun and relax" Axel said and they continued to walk.

* * *

**.:Tram Commons:.**

Axel aimed carefully and then threw the ball in his hand. It whizzed through the air and smashed into a small pyramid of bottles. Cheers erupted and he smiled. His band mates had joined the two along with Zexion.

"Wooo!Go Axel!" Demyx laughed.

Roxas smiled at his boyfriend and the man in the stand started to set them up again. "What would you like? You can pick any small animal" the man asked.

"Pick" Axel nudge Roxas in the side.

The blonde smiled and looked up at the small animals hanging and he pointed to a very small one.

"You sure?" the man asked.

"Yeah"

"Okay" the man reached up and plucked the animal off the wall and handed it to Axel. "Next!" he said and the group moved away.

"What is it?" Axel asked handed the small fury animal to Roxas.

"You don't recognize it?" the blonde asked.

Axel shook his head.

Roxas laughed. "Its a hedgehog!! They're supposed to be really spiky! Just like you!" Roxas said and giggled as Axel rolled his eyes.

"Ha! Axel's a hedgehog!" Demyx laughed.

"He certainly looks like one" Marluxia snickered and Axel glared at the two.

"You can't really argue Axel" Saix said.

"He's right" Zexion said putting his two cents in.

The red head rolled his eyes "Fine, I'm a hedgehog" he growled but turned to Roxas. "But I'm your hedgehog" he purred and leaned down to nuzzle the boy.

Roxas laughed, the soft locks tickling his face and he batted the red head away. They continued to walk, they were obviously getting looks from the people around them. Some were even bold enough to walk up and ask for a picture or autograph. But it was quickly shot down, in as polite a manner they could do.

Continuing on they all eventually found themselves at a water gun booth. They had to shot the water jet at a small target and hopped that they were fast enough. They filled up on half of the booth and waited for the next round. Roxas swiveled slightly and Axel caught the boys knees in between his own.

"Using water eh? Kinda reminds me of... something else having to do with water" Axel teased and the blonde blushed.

"Oh shush" Roxas laughed and pulled away from the red head.

"Ready folks!" a man standing atop the booth asked.

"Yeah!" a couple people said.

"I said are you ready!?" he asked.

"Yeah!!" more people joined in and Demxy jumped off his chair.

"Good!! On your marks!" He started looking over at everyone. The participants took the handles of the jets and aimed them at the target.

"Get set!" the man paused.

"... GO!!" he shouted and the sound of water jets erupted. The meters up the spots rose fast, faster. Higher and higher. Till a light went off and music announced the winner.

"You sir!!" the man said pointing to Demyx.

"WOO!!" Demyx giggled merrily jumping up and down on his seat. Axel laughed and let go, standing up with the others as Demyx picked his prize.

The dirty blonde grabbed the stuffed animal he had received and they started walking again.

"Is that-" Axel trailed off trying not to laugh.

"Yes!! Yes it if!!" Demyx said squeezing the fluffy pink thing to his chest.

"A flamingo?" Zexion asked.

"Yup!!"

"Why doesn't that surprise me" Saix commented and Marluxia burst out laughing. Roxas smiled and Axel joined Marluxia.

The conversation turned toward where they were going to go next and ideas were thrown out. All of them having fun, all of them forgetting that they were leaving. All of them just relaxing for this short while.

* * *

**.:After The Carnival:.**

Roxas stood quietly, looking up at the green orbs that drew him in. They stood apart, hands intertwined and silence over them. Roxas was willing himself not to cry, this was it. This was the last time he would see the singer. The last time he could touch him, the last time they would exchange words, and yet silence was all they had to give.

"Kiss me" Roxas whispered and Axel didn't need to be told twice.

The red head leaned down and pressed his lips to Roxas's. The blonde was shaking and he knew the boy was trying not to crying. Pecking a few kisses on the soft lips he loved, he pulled away and kissed the blonde on the forehead.

The blonde put a hand to his face and looked down. Axel bit his lip. Oh how he wanted to make the boy feel better. He drew the boy close and Roxas buried his face into the red heads chest. Holding him tightly Axel swayed gently, whispering sweet nothings in the blondes ear. Roxas closed his eyes, wanting and wishing for the moment to never end.

"I love you Roxas" Axel whispered.

Roxas bit his lip "I love you so much"

Axel gripped the boy and then let go. The boys hands lingered and Roxas almost couldn't believe it. This was it. Lifting his eyes to Axel's he met the emerald greens and Axel leaned in for one more kiss. One more long, languid kiss that said everything for them. I love you. I miss you already. I don't know what I'll do. Don't leave.

The red head was reluctant to pull away as he stepped away from the boy to leave. Roxas didn't respond. He watched the red head walk back wards for a few steps before turning to jog down the drive way and to the street where he slowed. Roxas didn't say anything, didn't move. Just watched in silence as the man he loved blew him a kiss. With much effort he lifted his hand and caught the invisible gesture, blowing one of his own toward the red head.

But it wasn't any kind of satisfaction to him. He watched the red head walk away, disappearing into the night. Gone. Gone forever from his life. No, the life he used to live in Twilight Town. Because he knew that the next morning he'd be leaving, to start a new life in Midgar. Alone. Without the red head to be by his side.

Shaking and trembling he fell to his knees and let the tears he had held in flow. A sob wrecked his shoulders and he sat back on his feet. That was it, his dream was over. His fairy tale had come to the last page. He threw in the towel. Sitting in front of the door, he was glad his mother didn't come to get him. He knew she was there, he could feel it but he didn't want company at the moment. No, he wanted Axel. He didn't want to be alone. The void by his side could no longer be filled.

* * *

**.:Friday Morning:.**

Roxas slung his back pack over his shoulder and gripped the bag with extra clothes and things. He trudged down his stairs, passing the quiet kitchen. Shutting the lights off as he went and finally outside. It was around 6:45. Shutting the door, in silence he locked it. Walking away to the running car waiting in the drive way. His mother had offered to drive since it was so close. Opening the car door he slid in, his bags stuffed into his lap and he shut the door.

"Ready?" his mother asked.

The blonde didn't respond.

His mother gave him a sad look and pulled out of the drive way, onto the street and they were gone.

* * *

**.:Twilight Town Airport:.**

Roxas sat quietly in his seat. They had arrived, checked in and found his gate. But his mother had to leave due to work. She told him to call if anything bad happened. But Roxas didn't really care. His bags were next to him in the seat. Knees curled into his chest. Chin resting on his knees so he could look out at all the people walking by. In and out of shops, stopping to talk. All of them, with a destination. All of them with a purpose to go somewhere. Roxas sighed, his flight didn't leave for another 20 minutes or less.

He wasn't hungry, wasn't bored. He was just waiting. Waiting to get over all the things he had seen and heard the past few days. But its not like he wanted to. It was just all the pain and sadness he felt. Weighing his heart and thoughts down.

Dull blue eyes scanned over the crowd. But fate always has its counter hands to the ones it deals. A flash of pink and blue. The boys eyes seemed to light up and his knees dropped to the ground. He gripped his seat and kept looking. Maybe he was mistaken. Maybe it was just someone else with pink or blue hair.

"Come on hedgehog!!" Someone yelled and Roxas thought his heart would stop.

The passing crowd seemed to part for a moment and he saw Marluxia standing next to Saix and Demyx, all of them looking for something. But what? Demyx was jumping wildly, waving to someone in a different direction. The three were received looks, while others actually tried to get autographs. But they were quickly batted away.

Roxas watched, he wasn't sure if he wanted to say good bye to everyone again. Let alone... A rather tall, lanky red head appeared next to Demyx. Roxas could already feel tears and he stood up hesitantly.

Smiling yet sad green met teary blue and Roxas ran. Boy did he run. Dodging people and their luggage. Jumping over forgotten luggage. Axel opened his arms as the boy neared. And Roxas jumped. Into the mans arms. Legs wrapped around the mans waist, arms around the red heads neck.

"I love you so much" Roxas whimpered. Axel smiled.

"Don't ever forget that I love" the red head whispered. The received looks but they didn't care.

Demyx smiled along with Marluxia. Although Saix didn't seem to care about the reunion they were having.

"Maybe someday we can end all these goodbye. And finally say hello" Roxas whispered and Axel smiled.

"Yeah, when that day comes I swear I'll ask you to marry me"

Roxas couldn't help but blush. "I'll wait for that day" he whispered.

Axel laughed "Just make sure you're old enough"

The blonde laughed "I'll try"

"Good, but I think there's one more thing I need to give you" Axel whispered.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "What?"

_All my bags are packed  
__I'm ready to go  
__I'm standing here outside your door  
__I hate to wake you up, you say good bye  
__So kiss me and smile for me  
__Let me know you'll wait for me  
__Hold me like you'll never let me go  
__'Cause I'm leaving, on a jet plane  
__Don't know when I'll be back again_

Axel sang quietly and he could feel the tears from the boys eyes on his neck. His song was interrupted by the loud intercom of the gate.

"Flight to Midgar is now boarding" a womans voice announced

Roxas leaned back to wipe a sleeve over his eyes. Axel hesitated but let the boy slide down to stand.

"Axel" Marluxia whispered. "Our planes boarding too"

"I know, I know" he whispered. "You guys go ahead"

Demyx and Marluxia hesitated but Saix was the first to walk away. The other too soon followed.

"No matter what Roxas remember I love you" Axel said.

"I love you too" Roxas whispered.

"And Roxas"

"Yeah?"

The red head reached into his coat and pulled something out. He put the paper into Roxas's hands, holding them tightly.

"Don't open this till your birthday" he whispered.

Roxas bit his lip and nodded, tears already sliding down his cheeks.

"I love you" Axel whispered and kissed the boy full on the lips.

He didn't care if people stared. Watched, disgusted or not. It was their last moment. Theirs only. Roxas whimpered when Axel pulled away. Pecking the blonde once more on the lips. Twice for good measure and third as a good bye.

They hesitated but Roxas knew he had to go. They both had to go, to delve into their lives. Axel walked backwards, blowing kisses and such.

"I love you!" Roxas shouted over the bustling crowd.

"I love you too!!" Axel yelled and he was gone.

Disappeared into the crowd. Roxas hesitated but ran back to his bags. Thanking god that they were still there. He slung them on and headed for the boarding line. He looked down into his hands. Axel had placed an envlope in them. It was sealed, his name written in curvy letters on the front.

He wanted to open it so badly. But, he didn't want to do it against Axel's words. The line moved forward and so did he. Handing his flight ticket to the woman. She slid it through a machine, waited for it to register and then handed it back to him.

"Enjoy your flight" she smiled and Roxas walked into the long corridor leading to the plane. He knew he couldn't go back now.

* * *

**.:Midgar Airport:.**

Roxas looked around. The city was large from what he had seen from above. It was a very machine and factory based city. He walked around and then he saw it. A tall blonde haired man, the hair was wild and untamed. He was holding a sign that read "ROXAS". He smiled and walked over. A gentle smile graced the mans lips.

"Hey cloud" he greeted.

"Long time no see little cousin. Ready to go?"

"Yeah"

"Good, we'll take a cab, my bikes at the shop and Aerith is busy at the flower shop" he informed.

"No problem"

Roxas soon found himself sitting next to his cousin. The cab was in mid traffic. He watched out the window. It was obviously different from Twilight Town. Everything seemed to have a darker glow to it. Neon lights drew his eyes. The side walks were bustling with people.

"So, think you can get used to life here?" Cloud asked.

The blonde looked over and met the mans blue-green eyes. Looking into them for awhile and a sad smile graced his lips.

"I think... I might be able to get used to my...new life" he whispered and looked back out the window. The letter gripped tightly in his hands. His lips tingling with the memories of the red heads kisses. And the hope that one day, he'd meet the red head again.

* * *

This'll be the last chapter,so its technically complete!! lol, can anyone tell me which movie Axel was quoting when he was singing?? I'll give you a hint: Bruis Willis stars in it. I know its sappy, but I really wanted to do it. But I'll be posting a sort of after story for them!! So don't fret. You'll get to see what happens to Roxas in his new life!! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did!! I hope you'll comment!! So, this is it!! The last sentance of this chapter and I bid you adieu!!


End file.
